Maman, j'ai un amant
by Griseldis
Summary: D'après une idée de Claaire : Rose Weasley est en quatrième année à Serpentard, une bonne élève, docile et appliquée, (presque) aimable avec ses camarades et qui aspire à devenir préfète l'année prochaine. Une élève plutôt ordinaire, si elle ne couchait pas avec Draco Malfoy, professeur de Métamorphose et de surcroît père de son meilleur ami.
1. Partie 1

Vous voyez **le rating M**, là ? Il n'est pas là du tout pour faire joli. Le sujet central sont des relations sexuelles (certes consenties) entre une élève mineure de moins de quinze ans et son professeur, ce qui est illégal dans à peu près tous les pays. Pas de lemon, parce que mine de rien la charte l'interdit et que de toutes manières, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et je rappelle que ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent…

Cette histoire vient d'un défi lancé par Claaire (id : 1766206) sur un Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley se déroulant durant les années scolaires de cette dernière à Poudlard alors qu'il serait son professeur de Potions. J'ai juste changé ce dernier élément, puisque Draco Malfoy n'est pas professeur de Potions mais de Métamorphose.

En espérant que cette histoire lui plaise et en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Maman, j'ai un amant**

_Partie 1_

.

.

« Sortez, mademoiselle Weasley. »

La voix est froide, plutôt désagréable, et impersonnelle, bref, le ton du professeur qui donne son congé à une élève après une retenue dont l'un comme l'autre se seraient volontiers passés.

Ça pourrait être crédible, vraiment, si quelques minutes plus tôt, sa queue n'était pas dans mon sexe, et si sa semence encore chaude n'empoissait pas présentement ma culotte de coton blanc et l'intérieur de mes cuisses, si je n'avais pas dans la bouche, un peu sèche du reste, le goût de son sang quand j'ai mordu sa langue à l'instant où la vague de l'orgasme me submergeait.

Je tapote ma jupe afin d'en lisser les plis et réajuste ma cravate et le col de mon chemisier. Deux boutons ont sauté au moment où il l'a écarté sans douceur pour presser et baiser mes seins, mes si petits seins que je désespère de voir un jour grandir, mais cela ne se voit pas sous le pull gris réglementaire.

Je me retourne, et avec un gentil sourire un peu contrit, celui de l'élève repentante et soumise, je dis : « Bonne nuit, professeur Malfoy. »

.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de Métamorphose, refaisant rapidement ma queue de cheval, je vois une ombre se détacher de la muraille grise, et je devine plus que je ne reconnais Scorpius.

Dans la semi-pénombre du couloir où les torches crachotent une lumière aux ombres capricieuses et un peu inquiétantes, ses cheveux clairs prennent des reflets presque cuivrés et les rayures jaune de sa cravate se détachent nettement sur le fond noir des Poufsouffle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, comme ça, tu vas finir par te faire prendre, » je lui reproche doucement car il a récemment pris l'habitude de venir m'attendre lorsque son père me donne une retenue. Je me demande ce que dirait le professeur Malfoy s'il savait cela. Je me demande s'il le sait déjà.

« J'attends que mon père ait fini de surveiller ses heures de colle pour pouvoir aller lui parler, je ne vois pas qui trouverait à y redire, » se défend tranquillement Scorpius.

« Tu sais, les Poufsouffles sont censés être gentils, naïfs et honnêtes.

─ Et bien, » dit-il à mi-voix, avec un ton de conspirateur comme dans les vieux films moldus d'espionnage qu'Albus, Michaël et lui aiment tant pour une raison qui me dépasse, « toi et moi nous savons que je suis un Serpentard infiltré. »

Un petit rire, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, parce que si cette blague n'a pas été faite cent fois, alors elle ne l'a jamais été, et nous nous dirigeons vers nos salles communes respectives, dont le chemin passe, par le plus grand des hasards (et un léger détour) par le couloir qui mène aux cuisines.

Les elfes sont comme toujours ravis de nous accueillir. Au début, ils se méfiaient un peu de moi, la fille de la redoutable Hermione Granger, libératrice auto-proclamée de la gent elfique, mais comme je ne leur ai jamais distribué ni tracts les encourageant à revendiquer leurs droits ni la moindre pièce d'habillage afin de les affranchir, ils ont fini par se rassurer. En vérité, ils s'adressent plus volontiers à Scorpius qu'à moi (une vraie famille, ça les Malfoy, qui maltraitent correctement ses elfes et ne leur parlent pas d'aberration comme un salaire ou des vacances), mais ils ont cessé de se cacher derrière les buffets et de se réfugier en haut des armoires quand j'arrive.

Il est presque onze heures, et Scorpius et moi entamons joyeusement un pique-nique près de la grande cheminée où deux bœufs rôtiraient à l'aise mais où seules persistent au milieu de la cendre grise quelques braises plus brillantes que des joyaux.

Au menu, l'inévitable salade de pommes de terre, les sandwichs et le poulet froid. C'est à se demander si les elfes préparent chaque soir ce genre précis d'en-cas pour les fringales nocturnes du corps enseignants et des étudiants assez chanceux pour connaître le chemin des cuisines.

Le jus de citrouille est délicieusement frais dans ma gorge assoiffée et après une seconde part de mousse au chocolat, je ne tarde pas à ressentir un frisson de bien-être mêlée à une douce langueur.

Je baille, m'étire, puis je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas loin de minuit. Le temps passe toujours à une vitesse affolante quand je suis avec Scorpius. Si seulement il pouvait s'écouler aussi vite lorsque je suis en Histoire de la Magie… dont j'ai cours dans un peu plus de huit heures et demie.

« Scorpius, il va falloir y aller. Sinon, demain je ne vais juste pas pouvoir me réveiller. »

Il a bien une vague moue de protestation, mais je le suspecte de s'être à moitié endormi quand je lui racontais ce que cette sale chipie de Melanie Bletchey avait fait aux cheveux de ma pauvre Clara, une seconde année Sang-de-Bourbe que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre en pitié l'année précédente et avec qui j'entretiens depuis une relation qui oscille entre un ersatz de préoccupation maternel et un animal familier légèrement casse-pied.

Nous nous levons sans entrain, peu enclins à quitter la chaleur qui règne près du foyer, puis après un remerciement aux elfes, hautain et dédaigneux de sa part, plus poli de la mienne mais tout de même assez froid pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à croire que je me prends d'affection pour eux et qu'ils recommencent à grimper sur les meubles quand ils m'aperçoivent, et nous revoilà dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Nous nous déplaçons avec plus de précautions que tout à l'heure. Un professeur ou un préfet aurait sans doute accepté l'excuse de la retenue à onze heures, mais à minuit, c'est nettement moins probable. Pourtant, cela fait aussi partie du charme de ces petites réunions secrètes. Nous arrivons bientôt au croisement où nos chemins se séparent, sur la gauche pour lui tandis que je me dirige vers les cachots, à droite.

« Merci d'être venu m'attendre, Scorpius, je chuchote.

─ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père te donne autant de retenues depuis l'année dernière…

─ Le charme Weasley combiné à l'excellence Granger a sans doute fini par avoir raison de sa santé mentale. »

Il rit, mais un peu jaune. Les Poufsouffles ne sont ni gentils, ni sincères, ni naïfs. Ils sont loyaux, et sa loyauté est divisée entre son père et moi. De tout son cœur, il souhaiterait nous voir nous entendre. Fugitivement, je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ce qu'il en est, pour de vrai. La pensée m'est pénible et assombrit ce qui était jusque-là une excellente soirée.

« Allez, bonne nuit Scorpius. » Je m'éloigne déjà, car il n'est guère prudent de se tenir là et j'ai soudain l'urgent besoin d'une douche brûlante et de me changer.

« Rose, attends, m'interpelle-t-il alors que je suis à quelques pas.

─ Quoi ? Parle moins fort, tout le château va nous entendre ! »

Il a l'air affreusement embarrassé, puis comme on se jette à l'eau, il dit : « Le bal de Noël, est-ce que tu…

─ Mila Davies rêve d'y aller avec toi, » je l'interromps très vite avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase. « Je m'arrangerai demain pour rester seule avec elle après l'Histoire de la Magie, tu n'auras qu'à venir nous parler en allant en Sortilèges. »

Il va dire quelque chose, et je sais déjà ce que c'est, alors après un dernier signe de la main, je me précipite vers les cachots. S'il m'appelle, le sang bat si fort à mes oreilles que je ne l'entends pas.

.

J'ai eu l'occasion de visiter les quatre salles communes de Poudlard, exploit guère étonnant quand vous avez pour parenté la moitié de la population estudiantine, j'exagère à peine, la lignée Weasley est fabuleusement prolifique, et c'est peut-être d'une partialité outrée de ma part, mais je trouve que la salle commune de Serpentard est de loin la plus démentielle. Elle est située sous le lac.

Sous le lac.

Un aquarium géant !

J'admets que les nouveaux venus peuvent y ressentir un léger sentiment de claustrophobie les premiers jours, mais lorsqu'on s'habitue, c'est tout simplement fantastique. Je ne sais combien de Sang-Purs ont posé leurs augustes fessiers sur les appuis des vastes baies vitrées pour admirer l'eau mouvante et entrapercevoir les créatures fabuleuses qui y vivent, mais je ne dois pas être très éloignée du compte si je réponds : tous.

Le reste de la décoration est plutôt sombre et opulente (vieux bois, vieux cuirs, vieux cuivres, vieux portraits de vieux grincheux) et en dehors de quelques rares tâches de couleurs, un tableau d'affichage obstinément vide, des posters des équipes de Quidditch, quelques affiches de groupes à la mode ou l'étrange canard turquoise conjuré il y a huit ans par un élève de cinquième année et qu'aucun sort n'a jamais réussi à faire disparaître (de toutes manières, maintenant Herbert fait partie du décor et certains élèves, quoiqu'ils le nient farouchement, lui refilent même du pain en douce) et qui volète de ci de là, elle ressemble un peu aux bibliothèques des universités moldues comme on les voit dans les films.

Une tâche d'un rose violent, au pied de l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles m'attire l'œil, et je retiens un soupir. C'est aux préfets de s'occuper de ça, Merlin, et même si je caresse l'espoir d'être nommée préfète l'année prochaine malgré mes nombreuses retenues avec le professeur Malfoy, je n'ai pas tellement envie de m'occuper de Clara en ce moment.

Clara est une espèce d'anomalie dans l'univers Serpentard, le genre d'étrangeté qui fait penser que le Choixpeau Magique a fait son temps et que le moment est venu pour lui de profiter d'une retraite bien méritée sur une plage au soleil ou en tout autre lieu dans lequel un chapeau magique et bavard est supposé aller se reposer.

Contrairement à une idée farouchement enracinée dans la mentalité collective, il n'y a pas que des Sang-Purs qui vont à Serpentard. Toutes les maisons ont leurs nobles familles, et ce n'est pas demain que vous verrez un Bones ou un Smith ailleurs qu'à Poufsouffle ou un Carmichaël ou un Davis en dehors de Serdaigle. Ça a sans doute quelque chose à voir avec l'éducation que les enfants reçoivent avant d'aller à Poudlard, et il n'y a rien de très étonnant qu'ils voient le monde à la manière de leurs parents, qui souvent se marient avec des camarades de maison, et qu'ils finissent donc, inévitablement, dans le même groupe qu'eux. (Il y a des exceptions, bien sûr, il y a toujours des exceptions, ma petite personne, sans aller plus loin) Puis il y a les gens moins marqués par la société sorcière, par le clivage qui se produit à Poudlard, comme les Sang-Mêlés ou les Sang-de-Bourbes, et qui sont répartis selon leurs aptitudes. Traditionnellement, Gryffondor écope des courageux, Serdaigle des studieux, Poufsouffle des obstinés et Serpentard des tiques tenaces qui survivront à toutes les tempêtes (l'expression est de Papa, et Maman lui a jeté son regard qui signifie toi-et-moi-nous-allons-avoir-une-discussion-quand-les-enfants-ne-pourront-pas-nous-entendre-et-tu-vas-regretter-d'être-né, mais la formule ne me déplaît pas) Bien sûr, ce sont des personnalités en devenir, des possibilités, des plantes qui doivent s'épanouir comme dirait Neville, mais je me demande bien où est la tique avide de survivre dans Clara. Quand ses cheveux ne sont pas roses, gracieuseté de Melanie Bletchey, une fille de mon année qui m'apprécie autant que je l'aime, et ce n'est pas peu dire, ils sont bouclés, d'un blond cendré plutôt joli, entourant un visage rond et un peu fade où des grands yeux d'un bleu délavé contemplent le monde avec un étonnement mêlé d'une crainte perpétuelle.

Elle ressemble de façon frappante à un mouton, avec même une petite voix tremblante curieusement aigue et elle est devenue le bouc-émissaire d'à peu près toutes nos camarades qui sont trop faibles pour s'attaquer à des morceaux plus costauds.

Dans l'absolu, et particulièrement ce soir, elle m'agace, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre en pitié. Et puis j'ai un peu peur d'elle. Elle n'a rien qui inspire la peur pourtant mais je pense à ce qui se dit sur le pouvoir et la solitude et la haine, et sur le fait que Serpentard a engendré plus de sorciers maléfiques que toutes les autres maisons réunies. Que se passe-t-il quand une Clara, toujours détestée, rejetée et méprisée met la main sur un livre de magie noire ?

« Clara, je dis, en lui secouant l'épaule, Clara, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Elle s'éveille aussitôt, et elle a un geste de recul instinctif avant de me reconnaitre.

« Oh, Rose, où étais-tu ? Tu ne rentrais pas, et j'avais si peur !

─ J'avais une retenue avec le professeur Malfoy.

─ Je le déteste ! Pourquoi il est si méchant avec toi ? Il te met toujours en retenue !

─ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais là, Clara, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ?

─ Melanie a dit qu'il y avait des doxys dans mon lit ! »

Un bref instant, j'imagine Melanie assez stupide pour volontairement introduire des doxys dans Poudlard, et particulièrement dans le dortoir des Serpentard mais même elle ne peut être idiote à ce point.

« C'était une simple plaisanterie, Clara. Pas très drôle, mais bon, Melanie n'est pas assez intelligente pour être drôle…

─ Mais elle m'a montré des crottes ! Il y en avait plein mes draps et dans mes affaires ! »

Je lâche à demi un juron, tant à cause de cette peste de Melanie que de la naïveté invraisemblable de Clara. Mais elle est d'origine moldue, je me rappelle, une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme on dit, même si on ne doit pas le dire. Et ça a beau être sa deuxième année, tout reste nouveau pour elle. S'il y a des licornes, des araignées géantes et des centaures dans la forêt qui borde le parc, s'il y a un calamar géant et des sirènes dans le lac, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas des petites créatures venimeuses dans ses draps ?

« Demain, je lui dis, nous nettoierons tes affaires, je parie que ce sont juste des crottes de souris, puis tu iras à la bibliothèque et tu liras un livre sur les doxys pour pouvoir les reconnaître et t'en défendre.

─ Mais ce soir ? »

Je grogne. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'on allait en venir là.

« Ce soir, tu dors avec moi. »

Son visage s'éclaire, et elle se jette dans mes bras.

« Merci, merci, Rose, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Et sans humour, je me dis que c'est peut-être sa manière à elle de survivre, une manière bien digne d'une tique, attendre, puis s'accrocher au premier mammifère à sang chaud qui passe.

.

J'ai couché Clara dans mon lit. Sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'elle dormait déjà. Après avoir fermé les rideaux du lit, j'ai jeté un charme d'intimité. Il est un peu différent du sort standard puisque même s'il n'est pas plus difficile à défaire que sa version courante, il occasionne à l'indiscret d'effroyables démangeaisons au niveau de l'entrejambe pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent. Courtoisie de George Weasley à ses chers enfants, nièces et neveux avec serment de ne jamais en révéler le sortilège. Aucun contre-sort connu, à moins de baigner en permanence les parties concernées dans de l'essence de Murlap pour apaiser la terrible irritation.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je me déshabille rapidement, en mettant immédiatement ma culotte souillée et ma jupe également salie dans le conduit de vide-linge qui aboutit directement à la buanderie. Je me fiche de ce que les elfes peuvent en penser, de toutes manières, en travaillant dans un pensionnat mixte, je doute que quoique ce soit puisse les impressionner, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une camarade inopinément réveillée et se rendant aux toilettes découvre certains de mes dessous.

L'eau est brûlante, si chaude, qu'on dirait qu'elle en est presque froide. Ma peau rougit comme un homard, alors que sans me savonner, je profite simplement de la sensation ardente du flot qui sort du pommeau de douche.

Je ferme les yeux, et je me demande ce que ça ferait de l'avoir, lui, près de moi, dans cette cabine de douche où nous serions trop serrés, où nos corps se mouleraient l'un dans l'autre. C'est enivrant de l'imaginer près de moi, au cœur du dortoir de Serpentard, là où tout le monde pourrait nous surprendre.

Ses bras autour de moi, ses mains sur mes hanches, mes seins, mon ventre, caressantes, câlines, son souffle plus chaud que toute la vapeur qui m'entoure et ses lèvres qui se poseraient sur ma gorge, ma nuque, tandis que je sentirai au creux de mes reins l'endurcissement de la manifestation de son désir.

Ce serait tendre, parce que malgré tout le pouvoir qu'il m'a donné ou que j'ai pris sur lui, il ne m'a jamais donné celui de la tendresse.

Finalement, je prends une généreuse dose de gel, presque glacé en comparaison de la chaleur de l'habitacle, et je me savonne vigoureusement, depuis les cheveux jusqu'aux pieds en nettoyant plus soigneusement les restes de notre étreinte (joli mot, étreinte. Accouplement conviendrait sans doute mieux, mais il est tard, et j'aspire à un peu de poésie) afin qu'il n'en reste rien.

Hors de la cabine de douche, et malgré la vapeur sur les glaces au-dessus des lavabos, il fait froid. Je me sèche rapidement, grimace en démêlant mes cheveux qui, héritage maternel, frisent lorsqu'ils sont mouillés, et finit par les sécher d'un rapide sort qui les emmêle à nouveau. Mais je suis simplement trop fatiguée pour me soucier de ça. A nouveau, je les rattache dans mon habituelle queue de cheval, enfile une chemise de nuit propre et un peu empesée et qui sent la lavande (bénis soient les elfes qui repassent absolument tous les vêtements), et je me glisse jusqu'à mon lit.

Au passage, je jette à celui de Melanie un léger sort de refroidissement qui la fera grelotter toute la nuit malgré les couvertures, et après avoir désactivé le sort qui entoure les rideaux de mon lit, je trouve les trois quart du matelas occupé par Clara. Je la pousse vers le bord, sans ménagement, vérifie mon réveil, referme les rideaux, lance à nouveau le charme d'intimité, et ma baguette sous mon oreiller, je plonge dans les béatitudes du demi-sommeil. Immédiatement, le corps chaud de mon envahissante hôte de la nuit se colle contre le mien, et ce n'est pas désagréable, même si ses cheveux me chatouillent un peu le menton.

Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

L'homme de mes rêves est blond, ce blond presque trop clair comme le sont les cheveux des Malfoy, mais il est loin et de dos, et je n'arrive pas à discerner s'il s'agit de Scorpius ou de son père. Pourtant, je sais qu'il faut absolument que je le rejoigne, que je lui parle, parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Je cours, à perdre haleine, c'est si important ! et au moment où je vais l'atteindre, au moment où je vais le toucher, et où il va devoir se retourner, et où je vais voir son visage, mes mains se transforment en cendre, et le réveil sonne.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pensez au guide ! (Il a besoin de gagner des reviews pour nourrir sa nombreuse famille...)<em>


	2. Partie 2

Vous voyez **le rating M**, là ? Il n'est pas là du tout pour faire joli. Le sujet central sont des relations sexuelles (certes consenties) entre une élève mineure de moins de quinze ans et son professeur, ce qui est illégal dans à peu près tous les pays. Pas de lemon, parce que mine de rien la charte l'interdit et que de toutes manières, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et je rappelle que ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent…

Un millier de merci à **Alexelle** pour ta formidable review, parce que c'est exactement ce que je voulais transmettre. Quant à l'âge de Rose, j'en suis très consciente et je te promets de faire extrêmement attention.

Cette histoire vient d'un défi lancé par Claaire (id : 1766206) sur un Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley se déroulant durant les années scolaires de cette dernière à Poudlard alors qu'il serait son professeur de Potions. J'ai juste changé ce dernier élément, puisque Draco Malfoy n'est pas professeur de Potions mais de Métamorphose.

En espérant que cette histoire lui plaise et en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Maman, j'ai un amant**

_Partie 2_

.

.

« Une noise pour tes pensées, » me chuchote Mila à l'oreille, tandis que le professeur Binns évoque d'une voix monotone massacres et pillages sans parvenir à éveiller le moindre intérêt chez ses élèves qui, à quelques rares exceptions près, dorment les yeux ouverts.

« Peste, non, » dis-je en griffonnant artistiquement un croquis qui pourrait passer, si on le regarde de loin et en plissant légèrement les yeux, pour la fleur dont je porte le nom, « elles sont bien trop vilaines.

─ Je monte à une mornille, alors.

─ Hum, je vois que tu es bien décidée à m'extorquer mon secret. Et bien, je me demandais si les fantômes avaient une vie sexuelle… Je suis sûre que si Binns se tapait Mimi Geignarde, le monde en deviendrait meilleur.

─ Beuh, grimace mon amie en fouillant dans sa poche et en me tendant une petite pièce d'argent, je donnerai volontiers le double pour ne pas avoir demandé.

─ L'ignorance est le bienfait des crétins et des vertueux.

─ C'est stupide. C'est de qui ?

─ De moi, merci bien. À propos, il faut que tu restes avec moi après le cours. Scorpius va passer par hasard et il va te demander de l'accompagner au bal de Noël. »

Mila a un petit glapissement, qui ne passe pas inaperçu auprès du professeur Binns mais qu'il attribue faussement à sa description minutieuse de l'écorchement, l'éviscération et la décapitation finale d'un leader rebelle gobelin. Il a une moue fantomatique de dédain sur son visage opalescent. Nul doute qu'il en conclut que l'étude de l'illustre et passionnante matière qu'est l'Histoire de la Magie ne convient pas à des demoiselles, du moins pas dans le siècle où il reste fermement ancré malgré toutes les tentatives d'exorcisme entreprises à son encontre par des générations d'élèves.

« Tu es sûre ? Il va me demander à _moi_ ? » me demande la Serdaigle d'une voix légèrement plus aigüe et altérée que de coutume.

Je lui jette un instant un regard à la dérobée, et je l'examine, le plus froidement que je peux.

Mila n'est pas seulement jolie, Mila est belle, et c'est une nuance qu'on apprend vite à faire quand votre tante est Fleur Weasley, née Delacour, quart de Vélane de son état, et qui a jugé bon de bénir le monde de trois enfants dont le plus laid passerait pour une gravure de mode, même habillé d'un sac poubelle et couvert de boue.

De toutes manières, l'oncle Bill arrive à être beau avec les cicatrices qui lui couvrent le visage, et je ne parle même pas des photographies d'avant l'attaque de Fenrir Greyback. (J'ai d'ailleurs eu dans mon enfance un terrible béguin pour lui, mais à l'exception de Maman, personne n'est heureusement au courant que j'ai dormi pendant des années avec son portrait sous mon oreiller.)

Ma cousine Roxanne, elle, est jolie. Elle a hérité de sa mère une peau d'une nuance de café au lait qui contraste magnifiquement avec les yeux bleus qu'elle tient de son père. Ça vient aussi de son éternel sourire, de sa gentillesse et de sa douceur qui semble éclairer son visage d'une lumière intérieure. Elle attire les regards, certains s'y attardent plaisamment, mais elle ne les retient pas.

Mila n'est pas comme ça. Elle pourrait être la pire des garces, pleurer, faire la gueule, elle n'en aurait pas moins de magnifiques et grands yeux d'une improbable et envoûtante couleur violette, des cheveux noirs qui, toujours lisses, toujours brillants, ressemblent à de la soie mouvante et une peau parfaite des moindres imperfections qui font le cauchemar ordinaire du commun des adolescents. Ses traits sont fins et parfaitement dessinés et il y a dans tous ses mouvements une grâce innée, même quand elle marche, d'une certaine manière, on dirait qu'elle danse.

« Mila, je finis par dire, tu es la plus jolie fille de quatrième année, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de surprenant qu'un garçon t'invite pour le bal.

─ Mais c'est Scorpius ! Et je pensais que… enfin que toi et lui, que vous… Vous êtes tout le temps ensembles ! Comme ensembles _ensembles _et…

─ Et bah non, je la rassure avec un petit geste de dénégation. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu es quand même trop belle pour lui. »

Elle pique un fard, qui bien sûr, colore exquisément son teint pâle, et dit : « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi.

─ Alors ne m'écoute pas, vous ferez un couple épatant. Mariez-vous et ayez beaucoup d'enfants, mais j'exige d'être la marraine de votre premier-né. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis me demande avec un petit air malin : « Et toi, tu y vas avec qui au bal ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Toute seule probablement.

─ Aucun garçon ne t'a demandé de l'accompagner ? Enfin, tu as encore le temps, c'est dans plus d'un mois.

─ Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller, » je dis dans un élan de franchise qui me surprend moi-même. Je devrais être folle de joie d'aller à ce stupide bal. Je suis une adolescente de quatorze ans et je ne peux qu'en rêver. La grande salle brillamment décorée, des bougies flottantes, le plafond magique ruisselant d'étoiles, sous la voûte duquel pour la première fois, j'échangerai mon premier baiser avec un garçon enchanteur. Ce sera la première fois où je pourrais y assister de bout en bout puisque traditionnellement, les élèves des trois premières années sont renvoyés dans leur salle commune à dix heures et ce n'est qu'à partir de la quatrième que nous pouvons défier le couvre-feu jusqu'à minuit.

Je devrais, mais je ne le suis pas.

« Tu sais, finit par souffler Mila, je crois qu'en fait, tu es amoureuse. »

Parfois, je déteste les Serdaigles.

« Et tu en conclus cela parce que… ?

─ Oh, j'en conclus beaucoup plus. Que c'est quelqu'un de plus âgé, que ce n'est pas réciproque et qu'il a probablement une petite amie de son côté... »

Trois sur trois, même si au lieu d'une petite amie, c'est une épouse qu'il traîne. Non vraiment, je déteste les Serdaigles.

« Merlin, dis-je en portant ma main à mon front d'un air mélodramatique, tu m'as devinée, je suis folle d'Aidan Pucey et chaque fois que je le vois ventouser Daisy Dunstan, une partie de moi meurt dans d'atroces douleurs. »

Aidan Pucey est le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, et lui et Daisy sortent ensembles depuis leur première année. (Oui, depuis qu'ils ont onze ans, c'est à la fois stupéfiant et un peu répugnant…) Quand ils arrivent à trouver la force de volonté de descotcher leurs organes buccaux, ils sont plutôt sympathiques. De plus, Pucey est le seul autre membre en dehors d'Hugo qui ose annoncer à voix haute son affiliation au fan-club des Canons de Chudley. (J'en suis membre aussi, bien sûr, mon père m'a inscrite le jour de ma naissance, sans doute même avant de remplir les papiers de l'état civil mais je range plutôt cette information dans la catégorie tare familiale que dans celle de précieux patrimoine.)

Mila plisse les yeux. « Je trouverai, tu sais.

─ Bonne chance, alors. »

La sonnerie de la fin du cours interrompt heureusement une discussion qui pourrait devenir dangereuse (encore que même si Mila découvrait cette partie de la vérité, j'en serai quitte pour quelques moqueries amicales et sûrement beaucoup de compassion, parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse s'imaginer précisément la situation dans son ensemble…) et nous rassemblons notes et parchemins que les plumes à papotes se sont chargées de remplir à notre place.

La nervosité reprend Mila, qui en oublie mon amoureux imaginaire, et qui commence à jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques à la ronde alors qu'il est matériellement impossible que Scorpius ait eu le temps de sortir de sa classe de Runes et d'être déjà là.

La foule des élèves s'écoulent lentement vers leur prochain cours, et alors que des seconde année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle commencent à s'amasser devant la salle de Binns, j'aperçois au bout du couloir une silhouette plus que familière.

Je prends Mila par la main et l'entraîne dans la relative intimité de l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, avec un grand signe à l'attention de Scorpius.

Mila tremble presque, et je me demande ce qui peut provoquer cette réaction chez elle. Scorpius est mignon, gentil, plutôt marrant (sauf si on le réunit avec mon cousin Albus et son meilleur ami Michaël Thomas, auquel cas ils commencent à parler de trucs moldus ; leur grande passion les trucs moldus, allez savoir pourquoi, et pour reprendre une de leur expression, il vaut mieux se tirer une balle), pas tout à fait bête (sauf si on le réunit… bis). Bon d'accord, Scorpius est génial, mais…

Malgré moi, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, un autre visage se superpose à celui de mon ami, semblable et à la fois différent. Scorpius est génial, mais Scorpius est un gamin. Du haut de mes sages et vénérables quatorze ans, je savoure toute l'ironie de la situation, surtout qu'il a effectivement deux mois de plus que moi.

« Je vous laisse, » je déclare joyeusement au moment où Scorpius nous rejoint enfin, ignorant le regard implorant qu'il me jette. « Soyez sages surtout… » puis pour me venger de Mila, je rajoute « Et si vous ne l'êtes pas, ne vous faites pas prendre ! »

Ma brune amie a un gémissement mortifié, et je m'éloigne en courant.

J'ai absolument et totalement cours de Botanique avec le professeur Londubat, que j'ai toujours du mal à ne pas appeler Neville en public, et qui est, du moins du point de vue strictement professoral, mon enseignant favori. Et j'ai cours avec les Gryffondors de quatrième année, c'est-à-dire avec Albus, Michaël et Fred et c'est la classe la plus drôle et bordélique que l'on puisse imaginer. On en ressort rarement propre mais toujours en riant aux éclats.

Cela dit, je connais aussi par cœur l'emploi du temps d'un certain professeur de Métamorphose et lui n'a pas cours à cette heure-ci. C'est donc tout à fait naturellement que mes pieds, gentiment aidés par mon cerveau, me conduisent jusqu'à la porte de son bureau à laquelle je frappe selon un signal convenu de longue date. Du moins par moi. A-t-il remarqué que je frappe toujours de cette manière ou s'en moque-t-il éperdument ?

La porte s'ouvre sur un professeur Malfoy qui a l'air d'humeur plutôt médiocre. Cela correspond à exécrable chez le reste des mortels.

« Que faites-vous là, mademoiselle Weasley ? Vous n'avez pas cours à cette heure-ci ?

─ Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

─ Non.

─ Nous allons donc avoir cette discussion sur le pas de la porte ? »

Avec une mauvaise grâce qui ferait honneur à l'un de ses plus célèbres prédécesseurs à la tête de la maison de Serpentard, l'infâme Severus Snape dont mon pauvre cousin a hérité le prénom, le professeur Malfoy s'écarte légèrement, mais pas assez pour qu'en passant, je ne l'effleure pas de la hanche (plutôt maigre), et ce absolument délibérément.

Dans le bureau, la porte sur la salle de classe est entrouverte et l'on entend le sifflement d'une dizaine de bouilloires.

« Ah, la transformation de tortue… Merlin, j'ai détesté cette leçon l'année dernière, » dis-je en m'asseyant avec insouciance sur le bureau rempli de papiers.

« C'était en effet une de vos plus pathétiques performances, ce qui n'est pas peu dire vu vos résultats habituels en Métamorphose.

─ Vous êtes injuste monsieur, j'avais d'autres sujets en tête à l'époque. »

Il blêmit, ce que je n'aurai pas cru possible tellement sa peau est déjà pâle d'ordinaire. Il a des cernes, des traits fatigués, des cheveux courts de la même blondeur blanche que ceux de son fils, un peu en bataille comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Ils commencent déjà à se raréfier au niveau du front. La calvitie le guette, ce sera dans quelques années. Pourtant, et sans que je puisse dire pourquoi, je pense que je n'ai jamais vu un homme plus beau de toute ma vie, ni Louis et son sang de Vélane, ni Teddy aux traits mobiles, pas même l'oncle Bill dans toute la beauté de sa jeunesse passée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

─ Scorpius va aller au bal de Noël avec Mila Davies, je l'informe. C'est une Sang-Pur. Ça devrait vous faire plaisir.

─ Scorpius est assez grand pour faire ses choix, et je les respecte.

─ Il voulait m'inviter, j'ajoute avec malice et avec l'espoir de provoquer une réaction. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire oui, bien sûr. Les Serpentards n'ont pas d'honneur, mais danser avec le fils quand je danse aussi avec le père… »

Il me contemple de ses yeux gris et froids, des yeux d'acier liquide dont Scorpius n'a pas hérité, car cela au moins il l'a pris de sa mère et il me dit : « Sortez. »

C'est un ordre direct, et même si je pourrais le discuter, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Et puis Neville va finir par vraiment s'énerver si j'arrive beaucoup plus en retard. Je me contente de demander : « Est-ce que je suis en retenue ce soir ? »

Il me regarde avec cette intensité unique qu'il n'accorde qu'à moi, et comme souvent, je me demande ce qu'il voit en me regardant. La vérité, c'est que je le sais parfaitement, et que même si c'est que je veux, j'en crève un peu plus chaque jour.

« Non, » répond-t-il simplement, puis il répète : « Sortez. »

J'avais beau connaître d'avance sa réponse, c'est comme un coup, et je me promets de déclencher l'enfer au prochain cours de Métamorphose. J'en aurai pour une semaine de retenue, au moins. Et puis, parce que je refuse d'être une petite fille qui explose de colère, je souris et en sortant de son bureau, je referme doucement la porte derrière moi.

Neville m'enlève dix points pour mon retard, mais je les récupère quelques minutes plus tard avec des questions exagérément faciles (il se sent coupable) et nous finissons le cours dans un joyeux chahut où deux élèves manquent de finir étouffés dans un Filet du Diable pour ne pas avoir correctement identifié le Voltiflor inoffensif de son cousin à tendance nettement plus meurtrière.

.

Au déjeuner, j'évite Clara en rejoignant la table des Serdaigles. Je veux tout savoir, et je ne suis pas la seule vu la petite foule féminine et gloussante qui se presse autour de Mila. À quatorze ans, mes parents s'inquiétaient de savoir si leur meilleur ami finirait l'année en vie. Nos sujets de préoccupations sont autrement plus importants, à savoir qui accompagnera qui au bal et surtout qui n'accompagnera pas qui au bal. D'ailleurs, à moins d'une monstrueuse erreur d'organisation, cela ne devrait finir par la résurrection d'aucun mage noir.

« Vous aurez des tenues coordonnées ? » demande avidement India Mellow et je pouffe à la seule idée mais India me lance un regard supérieur et plein de dédain. C'est l'amie de Mila, pas la mienne.

« Ça t'emmerde, hein, Weasley, que ce ne soit pas à toi qu'il ait demandé…

─ J'en crève de rage, je réponds tranquillement, alors que Mila explique à India que c'est moi qui ait organisé la rencontre.

─ Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, dit India. Elle est amoureuse de Scorpius, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

─ Il faut dire que vu la gueule de ton nez, India, ça n'a rien de très étonnant. »

C'est méchant parce qu'India, redoutable batteuse, a eu un accident de cognard l'année dernière et malgré les efforts de Madame Pomfresh, son nez est resté légèrement tordu, mais je n'aime pas India, et j'aime encore moins ce qu'elle insinue sur Scorpius et moi.

Mila me jette un regard de reproche, et se tourne vers India qui fulmine d'autant mieux. Entourée de Serdaigles plutôt hostiles, je choisis une retraite stratégique, et après avoir cherché un instant Scorpius des yeux sans l'apercevoir, je me résous à retourner à ma place, à la table des Serpentards.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à Serpentard. Je n'y ai pas vraiment d'ennemis non plus (on ne devient pas impunément l'adversaire de la fille ainée de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, et encore moins de la nièce de George Weasley, propriétaire du plus grand magasin de farces et attrapes d'Angleterre et probablement d'Europe), j'y suis juste… une étrangère. J'apprécie la plupart de mes camarades de maison, et jusqu'à l'année dernière quand elle a commencé à s'en prendre à Clara, je m'entendais même plutôt bien avec Melanie, mais j'ai beau être fière de ma maison, de ses couleurs, de son équipe de Quidditch (un rien minable, dernièrement, ne dépassant Serdaigle que d'une pauvre victoire), j'ai souvent l'impression d'être une intruse. Mes racines sont ailleurs, dans les autres maisons où sont regroupés mes cousins et tous les enfants des amis de mes parents.

Peut-être que de l'extérieur, nous apparaissons comme une maison soudée, et gare à celui de nos membres qui prétendra le contraire, mais nous manquons de cohésion, de confiance les uns envers les autres.

Ou c'est peut-être juste moi, et le professeur Malfoy auquel je n'ai pas envie de penser mais sur la silhouette duquel je ne cesse de poser les yeux, sur l'estrade au bout de la salle, ou la lettre bimensuelle que je dois écrire à la maison et que je repousse depuis plusieurs jours comme si c'était une dissertation de Potions.

Je lance un regard à la table de Gryffondor où Hugo a rejoint ses amis et discute avec animation. C'est curieux, nous sommes dans la même école, mais nous nous parlons si rarement. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il en a l'air en tout cas. Il sourit et rit, et si je tendais l'oreille, je suis sûre que malgré la distance et le bruit ambiant, je pourrais en distinguer les éclats. Et puis s'il avait un problème, je finirais forcément par en entendre parler, même si ce ne serait sans doute pas par lui.

Je me souviens d'une époque, il y a longtemps, Poudlard n'était qu'une idée lointaine et confuse, où nous étions inséparables malgré nos deux ans de différence, où pas un de nos cousins ou cousines ne pouvaient se glisser dans le duo que nous formions.

À présent, c'est presque un inconnu. Oh bien sûr que je le connais, c'est mon frère après tout, mais il y a ce fossé maintenant, ce fossé dont aucun de nous ne parle et qui est pourtant obstinément là.

À nouveau, mes yeux se posent sur le professeur Malfoy, qui discute calmement avec Vector, le professeur d'Arithmancie. Il y a aussi le professeur Malfoy dans ce fossé. C'est une bonne partie du trou à lui tout seul, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais en parler à Hugo ?

Il n'a que douze ans et pourtant, je crois que lui comprendrait. Lui seul comprendrait. Je veux penser que la merveilleuse complicité des jours enfuis renaîtrait.

« Dis, j'ai emprunté le livre sur les créatures dangereuses où il parle des doxys, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire. »

La petite voix de Clara me sort de mes pensées, et elle me montre, à moitié sorti de sa sacoche de cours un énorme livre intitulé _Pestes ordinaires et extraordinaires de nos maisons, les connaître et s'en prémunir_. Je me demande combien de cauchemars cette lecture lui occasionnera à l'avenir, mais au moins elle saura de quoi elle aura peur.

Il reste presque trois quarts d'heure avant le cours de Soins de l'après-midi. Je pourrais mettre ce temps à profit pour écrire cette fameuse lettre.

« Finis de manger et nous irons nous occuper de tes affaires, » je déclare en repoussant mon assiette à laquelle j'ai à peine touché. De toutes manières, j'ai toujours détesté le poisson, même quand il se présente sous la trompeuse forme d'une tourte.

En face de moi, Melanie se plaint à Desdemona, plus couramment appelée Desde, qu'elle a sûrement pris froid cette nuit et qu'elle va devoir aller demander une dose de Pimentine à Madame Pomfresh, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire sourire et de me remonter le moral.

Oh, il faudra pourtant que je m'y mette à cette satanée missive, Papa serait capable de débarquer pour vérifier que tout va bien, mais pour l'instant, je préfère encore nettoyer des crottes de souris.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pensez au guide ! (Il a besoin de gagner des reviews pour nourrir sa nombreuse famille...)<em>


	3. Partie 3

Vous voyez **le rating M**, là ? Il n'est pas là du tout pour faire joli. Le sujet central sont des relations sexuelles (certes consenties) entre une élève mineure de moins de quinze ans et son professeur, ce qui est illégal dans à peu près tous les pays. Pas de lemon, parce que mine de rien la charte l'interdit et que de toutes manières, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et je rappelle que ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent…

Encore merci à **Alexelle **! Sans toi et ma bêta, ce chapitre ne serait définitivement pas arrivé si vite ! Pas beaucoup plus d'action dans ce chapitre, quoique l'histoire avance lentement mais sûrement. Même si le thème principal reste la relation entre Draco et Rose, j'ai bien l'intention d'explorer l'entourage de cette dernière, et nous verrons défiler un bon nombre des membres de la famille Weasley et consort. J'espère que tu finiras par t'habituer à mon Scorpius, car il est bien parti pour rester...

Cette histoire vient d'un défi lancé par Claaire (id : 1766206) sur un Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley se déroulant durant les années scolaires de cette dernière à Poudlard alors qu'il serait son professeur de Potions. J'ai juste changé ce dernier élément, puisque Draco Malfoy n'est pas professeur de Potions mais de Métamorphose.

En espérant que cette histoire lui plaise et en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Maman, j'ai un amant**

_Partie 3_

.

.

_« Coucou la maison !_

_Ça va ?_

_Je vais bien. Hugo va bien aussi. »_

Presque quinze minutes, et je n'ai réussi à pondre que ces trois misérables lignes. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai rien à dire sur mes cours, mes résultats sont dans la moyenne, un peu supérieurs, parce que tout de même j'étudie, mais loin d'être comparables à ceux de ma mère.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur mes amis, parce que si Papa aime bien Mila, il apprécie nettement moins mon amitié avec Scorpius et c'est une discussion que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à nouveau avec lui. (Maman elle, a trouvé que c'était très bien de ma part de ne pas continuer l'inimitié et la rivalité stérile entre nos deux familles. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait de la situation présente.) De toutes manières, je doute que des amours adolescentes soient très passionnantes pour des vieux adultes rabougris pour qui le comble du romantisme, c'est de penser à allumer une bougie parfumée le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Je pourrais parler de Clara et de ses cheveux roses, mais j'aurai là aussi droit à l'éternelle rengaine sur les Serpentards. Il faut savoir que Papa a tout de même débarqué dans le bureau de McGonagall le lendemain de ma Répartition en exigeant que je sois à nouveau tirée au sort. Je n'ai pas assisté à la discussion, et je n'ai eu que quelques vagues échos de la part de Maman, mais il paraît que les murs en ont tremblé et que Papa a eu droit à un rappel très précis et très _frappant_ du fait que Minerva McGonagall, sans avoir la puissance d'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas pour rien la directrice de Poudlard. J'ai été déçue sur le coup. J'aurai préféré être répartie à nouveau, atterrir n'importe où ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, mais ça, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

D'après Albus, qui ment horriblement mal mais qui avait compris ce que je ressentais et tentait de me consoler à sa manière, oncle Harry avait failli être réparti à Serpentard. C'était gentil, mais pas vraiment crédible. Comme si Harry Potter aurait pu d'une quelconque manière finir ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor.

Je pourrais parler du bal, auquel je n'ai pas tellement envie d'aller, mais il faudrait que je trouve une explication plausible, sous peine de me voir assaillie d'un flot de conseils où reviendraient des phrases pleine de sollicitude du genre « l'adolescence est une période difficile », « ton corps change », « ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras un cavalier, tu es une jeune fille jolie et intelligente » et autres horreurs qui sont je suppose le lot de tous les enfants dont les parents sont _impliqués_ et _compréhensifs_, « parce que nous aussi, nous avons vécu ça, ma chérie. »

Péniblement, je réussis à tirer quelques lignes à propos de l'incident du Filet du Diable et j'arrive à presque une demi-page en parlant de Lily et du Quidditch, qui a eu son premier match en tant que Poursuiveuse titulaire et qui a été catastrophique. Pas que Lily ne sache pas voler, non, la vérité c'est que Lily vole comme si le balai n'était qu'un instrument secondaire et qu'il suffirait qu'elle le décide pour prendre purement et simplement son envol, mais avec son gabarit de crevette, les Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle l'ont tout simplement empêchée de toucher le Souaffle. Elle serait sans doute mieux au poste d'Attrapeur, mais elle a depuis longtemps déclaré que c'était juste un poste ennuyeux où il n'y avait rien à faire sinon attendre qu'une petite baballe dorée se manifeste. Je précise que la formulation est sienne.

C'est finalement Noël qui me sauve la mise, entre les idées et les demandes de cadeaux, la liste des membres de la famille qui seront présents, l'organisation générale (sûrement à Godric's Hollow, qu'Harry a fait reconstruire, parce que le Terrier est désormais trop petit pour accueillir les Weasley au complet, et si c'est sympa de camper dans le jardin en été, ça l'est nettement moins en plein hiver) et une foule de détails qui me permettent de remplir en tout un peu plus d'une page et demie. J'ajoute une signature grande et tarabiscotée, une foule de baisers, de bons souvenirs et de tout ce qui peut me passer par la tête pour arriver à remplir jusqu'au bout le verso du parchemin, je ferme et cachette la lettre, et voilà ma corvée enfin finie !

Ça m'a pris longtemps, suffisamment longtemps pour que la salle commune se soit progressivement vidée, et je grogne un peu en songeant qu'il faut encore que je lise et résume un chapitre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour demain.

Comme la journée me semble longue. Il faut dire que je me suis couchée tard hier et que partager un lit simple, même si Clara n'est pas grosse, ce n'est pas forcément très confortable. Et puis le cours de Soins était assez pénible. Les Chartiers, des espèces de créatures vaguement humanoïdes d'une quarantaine de centimètres et passablement poilus, ne sont pas tellement difficiles à attraper et à contenir, même s'ils grimpent très bien aux arbres et qu'il est assez compliqué de les en faire redescendre, mais ils ne cessent pas un instant de déballer toutes les insanités et les insultes qui peuvent leur passer par la tête. C'est drôle au début, mais ça devient vite assez pénible (surtout qu'ils tapent juste, les sales bêtes et que je sais que j'ai un bouton sur le front et je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour me le rappeler) et ça finit par coller mal à la tête. Je me demande bien pourquoi Hagrid nous les fait étudier.  
>Apparemment, la seule chose pour laquelle ils sont utiles, c'est qu'ils chassent les gnomes mais je crois que je préfère les dégâts relatifs qu'un gnome peut causer dans un jardin à l'incessant flot de grossièretés qui sort de la bouche de ces créatures. Peut-être que Mamie, dont les gnomes ne cessent de manger les fruits du verger et les légumes du potager préfèrerait un Chartier… Je l'imagine sans peine lui courir après pour lui laver la bouche au savon à chaque juron. (Et puis ça au moins, ce serait un cadeau singulièrement original. Elle qui se plaignait récemment que pas un Noël ne passe sans qu'elle reçoive un nouveau service à thé ou à vaisselle…)<p>

J'aurai dû écrire ça dans la lettre. Ça aurait bien fait rire Papa. J'hésite un instant puis je la rouvre pour rajouter rapidement un petit post-scriptum concernant cette particulière idée de cadeau. Oui, je suis sûre que ça le fera rire.

Finalement, je m'attaque enfin au résumé de mon chapitre de DCFM, en apprenant par cœur les deux sorts ridiculement longs et compliqués que nous nous entraînerons à lancer demain. On ne sait jamais, pour si je croisais par hasard un Occamy, oiseau de quatre mètres d'envergure au corps semi-métallique, particulièrement agressif, en voie de disparition, et qui vit en Inde, dans des zones isolées, sur les hauts versants de l'Himalaya. En plein milieu de l'Écosse, ça a l'air tout à fait indispensable comme connaissance.

.

Les quatrième année de Serpentard ont cours de Métamorphose deux fois par semaine, avec les Poufsouffles, le lundi matin en seconde heure et le jeudi après-midi juste après le déjeuner.

Lundi dernier, après avoir lancé des boulettes de papier sur Scorpius, qui me les a renvoyés, mais avec plus de discrétion car son but à lui était d'éviter toute retenue, expédié trois bouts de craie sur le tableau, perdu vingt-cinq points et finalement ensorcelé ma boite à musique pour qu'elle chante la légendaire chanson de « Weasley est notre roi » quand le but était de la transformer en pélican, j'ai finalement écopé de deux heures de retenue pour le mardi soir. J'en ai passé un peu plus d'une à faire des lignes et ce qui restait de l'autre à faire des choses parfaitement scandaleuses du point de vue moral, légal et sans doute hygiénique.

Mon intention, en me levant ce matin, était un plan certes hâtivement conçu mais définitivement explosif, incluant des bombabouses, un coussin sauteur et si j'arrivais à l'en convaincre contre un assortiment des produits les plus potentiellement destructeurs de la boutique de mon oncle, l'aide de Peeves. Oh j'allais y perdre une quantité astronomique de points, ce qui me vaudrait une période de franche hostilité dans ma propre maison, mais j'allais me venger du dédain de la veille. Et puis ce n'est pas si facile d'innover en permanence pour réussir à récolter des retenues sans que cela passe pour une scandaleuse marque de sévérité à mon endroit. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est que McGonagall se mêle de cette histoire.

Et puis, en quittant plus tôt que de coutume la salle commune pour aller envoyer mon courrier avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je suis tombée sur Domi, qui elle aussi se rendait à la volière.

Dominique Weasley, dernière rejeton de la lignée de Weasley-Delacour, est grande, belle et parce que la génétique est naturellement clémente avec les descendants de Vélane, a des cheveux superbes, ni tout à fait blonds, ni tout à fait roux, mais d'une teinte auburn cuivrée qui ne devrait pas être possible sans avoir recours à diverses teintures et plusieurs sortilèges de glamour. Elle est en cinquième année à Poufsouffle et plus tard, elle rêve de faire comme notre oncle Charlie, c'est-à-dire abandonner l'Angleterre pour aller crapahuter dans les réserves de dragons en Bulgarie. Elle est aussi membre du club de photographie, sa plus grande passion en dehors des grosses bestioles écailleuses cracheuses de feu.

Comme de bien entendu, la conversation a fini par tomber sur ce fichu bal, mais ce que Dominique avait à me dire était tout à fait passionnant. C'est décidé, c'est elle ma cousine préférée !

A midi, avec une exactitude parfaite, elle m'a apporté à la bibliothèque les albums promis (je l'aime, je vous dis !), tandis que je griffonnais à la hâte un devoir de Métamorphose en recopiant les grandes lignes de celui de Scorpius, qui hésitait entre la stupéfaction et la méfiance, puisque j'allais, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, rendre à temps un devoir de Métamorphose.

Ma décision était prise : je serais une élève modèle. Tout au moins par l'attitude, parce que pour ce qui est de la matière en elle-même… Je m'en sors avec le côté théorique, mais la vérité c'est que je suis tout simplement nulle quand il s'agit de l'aspect pratique.

J'admets aussi que la transformation d'êtres inanimés en choses vivantes, ou pire, l'inverse, a quelque chose pour moi de malsain, même si c'est temporaire, même si l'animal ne souffre pas, je ne sais pas… Quelque part, je me dis que la magie noire doit ressembler à ça. (Bon ça inclut sans doute aussi des pentacles, de la lumière verte, des vierges sacrifiées et des bougies dégoulinantes de cire mais…)

Donc je serai sage comme une image, et je rendrai à temps un devoir même si je n'obtiendrais probablement au mieux qu'un Piètre. Quoique peut-être que pour récompenser ma bonne volonté, je récolterai un Acceptable ? J'en doute, parce que le professeur Malfoy est un professeur juste mais plutôt sévère, cela dit l'espoir fait vivre ou un truc du genre.

« Tu prépares quelque chose, me chuchote Scorpius depuis l'autre côté de la table de la bibliothèque. Tu prépares forcément quelque chose.

─ J'ai juste décidé que j'en avais assez de passer mes soirées en retenue.

─ Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

─ Monsieur Malfoy, mademoiselle Weasley, si vous souhaitez discuter, veuillez le faire dehors ! »

La redoutable Irma Pince, déjà là du temps de mes parents, et d'après leurs dires, déjà aussi aimable qu'une face de Détraqueur a peut-être pris de l'âge depuis mais son ouïe est restée intacte.

Je tire la langue à la vieille harpie, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle se retourne, je ne tiens pas à être bannie à vie de la bibliothèque, et pour faire bonne mesure, je tire aussi la langue à Scorpius en finissant à la hâte une conclusion bâclée. Ah, ces amis qui doutent de vous…

C'est touchant quand même de voir à quel point il me connait bien.

.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle manière d'ennuyer le professeur Malfoy, et Scorpius par la même occasion.

Ne rien faire.

Visiblement, aucun des deux ne croyait à ma toute nouvelle réserve, ni eux, ni le reste de mes camarades d'ailleurs, et plus le cours avançait, plus leurs regards se faisaient insistants.

J'ai été sage, j'ai tenté de transformer mon lézard en serpent (transformer un être vivant en un autre être vivant est beaucoup plus compliqué que de le transformer en un objet inanimé), et même si je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi, il lui restait trois pattes sur quatre mais sa tête s'était définitivement aplatie et sa queue n'était plus détachable, il était clair que j'avais essayé.

Et lorsqu'à la fin du cours, j'ai posé mon devoir sur la pile avec les autres, je suis presque sûre d'avoir vu le sourcil gauche de mon professeur tressauter.

J'allais sortir, lorsqu'il m'a rappelé (et mon cœur a bondi, et j'ai espéré, je ne sais quoi, mais c'était une sensation enivrante et effrayante à la fois) et je me suis tournée vers lui en tâchant de maîtriser la rougeur qui, je le sentais, me brûlait les joues.

« Je suis content de votre nouvelle attitude, mademoiselle Weasley. J'espère que vous continuerez ainsi. Bonne fin de journée. »

Je crois, sincèrement, que si à ce moment-là, Scorpius ne m'avait pas doucement tiré par la manche, j'aurai sauté par-dessus le bureau pour lui écraser mon poing sur la figure, cela eu-t-il dû me coûter le renvoi.

Mais Scorpius était là, et j'avais ma vengeance, ma si douce vengeance qui éclaterait aux yeux du monde mais dont lui seul comprendrait le sens et en souffrirait.

Alors, je suis sortie, comme toujours avec un sourire, parce que lorsque toute cette histoire a commencé, j'ai décidé que le sourire serait mon arme et mon bouclier, et j'ai fini le reste de la journée dans un brouillard opaque.

J'ai tout de même récolté d'une retenue en Potions, ainsi que d'une vilaine brûlure à la main gauche, mais je suis bien incapable de dire pourquoi ou comment, vu que je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir du cours de ce jour-là.

Le professeur Plunkett, qui d'après la rumeur est de la même famille que la fameuse Mirabella Plunkett qui décida un beau jour de se transformer en poisson pour aller vivre sa vie avec un triton rencontré pendant ses vacances, est nettement moins amusante que son éventuelle aïeule, et les retenues en sa compagnie sont bien plus pénibles qu'avec le professeur Malfoy, qui, s'il ne les délègue pas à Rusard, consistent généralement à copier des lignes ou à aider à la remise en usage du matériel utilisé par les classes d'un niveau inférieur (bien sûr, ce n'est pas avec mes fabuleuses compétences que je pourrais être efficace de ce point de vue-là, mais j'arrive tout de même à défaire les Métamorphoses des première et seconde années, la plupart du temps.)

Lorsque je sors de la classe de Potions, aux alentours de minuit, Scorpius n'est pas là, et j'ai tellement mal au dos et au coude d'avoir récuré vingt-quatre maudits chaudrons de taille standard que, quoique ayant sauté le dîner, je décide de me passer de collation nocturne et de rejoindre directement mon lit. Je titube plus que je ne marche jusqu'à la salle commune (merci Merlin, les cours de Potions se déroulent dans les cachots), j'escalade les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir et même si je suis sale et puante, je me glisse dans mes draps sans passer par la case salle de bain.

Je n'ai même pas fini de prononcer le charme d'intimité (morte de fatigue, certes, mais jamais assez pour ne pas être paranoïaque) que je ronfle déjà.

.

Une semaine plus tard, mon impeccable comportement en Métamorphose, en dehors de quelques épisodes de bavardages, parce que je sais que j'ai promis d'être sage mais pas d'être une sainte non plus, ne m'a occasionné que cinq points en moins, un record personnel.

J'ai également récolté le Piètre auquel je m'attendais et, petit miracle en soi, un Acceptable pour le devoir de cette semaine.

Mes camarades ont cessé de s'étonner de ma nouvelle attitude, les nouveautés passent vite, surtout si elles sont ennuyeuses, et même Scorpius commence à se demander si je ne suis pas réellement devenue raisonnable.

Quant au professeur Malfoy…

Je mentirai si je disais que je m'attendais à quelque chose, mais je mentirai aussi si je disais que je m'attendais à ce point de... rien. Lorsqu'il passe dans l'allée centrale en observant nos travaux, j'ai souvent l'impression de sentir son regard qui me brûle la nuque, mais si jamais je me retourne, je le vois en train de corriger ou féliciter un élève.

Parfois nos yeux se croisent, et c'est ce même métal liquide qui m'attire comme un aimant, à la fois glacé, et je ne le sais que trop bien, brûlant comme la braise.

C'est toujours moi qui finit par détourner la tête.

Il n'a pas l'air de rechercher les entretiens en tête-à-tête, et pourtant, il pourrait, c'est tout de même le directeur de Serpentard, il n'y aurait rien d'extraordinaire à ce qu'il convoque une élève de sa maison, mais non.

Il semble vouloir que ce soit moi qui aille à lui, comme pour au moins se libérer de cette responsabilité-là. Comme pour pouvoir se dire, elle a quatorze ans, mais c'est sa volonté à elle.

Est-ce que ça fait de lui quelqu'un d'encore plus méprisable ? Sans doute.

Est-ce que cela change le fait que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, folle amoureuse, ou folle tout court ? Même pas.

Les nuits me semblent éternelles, et je cache sous des sorts de glamour une mine épouvantable, car je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Son contact me manque, et même s'il n'y a jamais eu entre nous un soupçon de tendresse, sauf cette fois, la première, la plus terrible et la plus douce et qui m'a tant fait pleuré par la suite, je désire plus que jamais ses doigts sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur ma peau, son sexe en moi. J'ai bien tenté de trouver un soulagement par moi-même, mais mes mains sont petites et sans force, mes mains, ô ironie, ne me connaissent pas et cela me laisse plus encore insatisfaite, plus désespérée de caresses qui ne seront pas.

Je me souviens pourtant des vacances, ces longs mois d'été, mais alors il n'était pas si proche, il était impossible à atteindre et je pouvais accepter cela. Oh, il me manquait certes, mais maintenant, cela fait dix jours à peine, et pourtant c'est cent fois, mille fois pire ! Savoir qu'il est là, à quelques couloirs, qu'il me suffirait d'un peu de courage et de beaucoup de folie et que je pourrais aller le rejoindre…

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, et les draps me brûlent, collent à ma peau en sueur comme si j'avais une mauvaise fièvre.

Alors je me souviens, j'ai mon plan, qui le blessera d'une manière qui le fera chanceler, qui fera craquer le masque.

Je pense à une de ces histoires que je lisais quand j'étais enfant, un conte où un homme préférait couper son précieux pommier plutôt que de laisser un autre profiter de l'arbre. C'est mal, me disait Maman. C'est l'avarice, et c'est un horrible défaut.

Je le pensais aussi à l'époque, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, je comprends ce désir dévorant et absolu de possession, je comprends les avares qui gardent leurs trésors enterrés, les dragons leur belle princesse enfermée, je comprends cet homme coupant ce pommier qu'il adorait et qui faisait sa joie pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse voir ses délicates fleurs blanches et manger ses pommes délicieuses.

Mon trésor à moi, je ne peux ni l'enterrer, ni l'enfermer, ni le couper.

Mais je peux lui faire mal à tel point que la plaie que je lui infligerai effacera toutes les autres, une blessure qu'aucun baume ne pourra jamais refermer ni soulager, et alors il sera obligé de penser à moi tout le temps, comme moi-même je pense à lui en permanence.

Je veux posséder le professeur Malfoy.

Je veux qu'il me regarde, et voir mon visage dans ses yeux, et non plus celui d'une autre.

.

* * *

><p><em>(Psst, le carré blanc en bas-là, vous pouvez écrire dedans et dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire et de ce couple plus que particulier. Non seulement ça me fera très plaisir, mais en plus ça me motivera pour écrire plus vite le prochain chapitre...)<em>


	4. Partie 4

Vous voyez **le rating M**, là ? Il n'est pas là du tout pour faire joli. Le sujet central sont des relations sexuelles (certes consenties) entre une élève mineure de moins de quinze ans et son professeur, ce qui est illégal dans à peu près tous les pays. Pas de lemon, parce que mine de rien la charte l'interdit et que de toutes manières, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et je rappelle que ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent…

Merci à **Ivy** pour ta review ! C'est vrai que cette histoire récolte peu de reviews, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu autant de hits avec si peu de commentaires en comparaison, mais je suppose que le couple rebute ou que l'histoire est trop _light_ pour du M. Vu que tu ne le fais pas d'habitude, c'est d'autant plus gentil d'avoir laissé un commentaire. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Cette histoire vient d'un défi lancé par Claaire (id : 1766206) sur un Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley se déroulant durant les années scolaires de cette dernière à Poudlard alors qu'il serait son professeur de Potions. J'ai juste changé ce dernier élément, puisque Draco Malfoy n'est pas professeur de Potions mais de Métamorphose.

En espérant que cette histoire lui plaise et en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Maman, j'ai un amant**

_Partie 4_

.

.

Il neige !

Enfin !

Cette fin d'automne a été exagérément clémente et la neige, qui jusque-là s'était faite rare et peu encline à subsister lorsque quelques précieux flocons daignaient tomber, vient finalement nous rendre une vraie visite, et nous découvrons un beau matin le parc, la forêt et le château vêtus de leur blanc manteau d'hiver.

Il y a une rumeur qui court parmi les parents comme quoi les élèves sont à Poudlard pour étudier et grandir, qu'on y entre enfant et qu'on en ressort adulte. Il suffit de voir le parc un jour de neige pour voir à quel point nos pères et nos mères (qui pourtant pour la plupart sont passés eux aussi par Poudlard) se trompent.

La seule raison qui fait que les première année déboulent dans le parc avant les septièmes, c'est que si ces derniers ont de plus longues jambes, les plus jeunes se faufilent mieux.

Comble de bonheur, c'est un samedi !

Autant dire qu'à la moitié de la matinée, le parc est un vaste champ de bataille, aux alliances oscillantes (traditionnellement, Serpentard et Serdaigle s'unissent contre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, mais la guerre est dure et impitoyable et nul ne sait si l'ami d'hier ne sera pas l'ennemi de demain…)

Les préfets sont les plus menacés, mais l'ultime trophée, c'est bien sûr d'atteindre un professeur.

Généralement, ils le prennent plutôt bien, ou pire ils le prennent mal et se vengent, mais la rumeur court que s'ils essaient d'enlever des points, à cette occasion et à cette occasion seulement, les sabliers n'obéiront pas et le compte restera le même.

Je ne fais pas partie des lève-tôt, surtout vu comme je dors mal en ce moment, et quand j'arrive dans le parc, Poufsouffle est sur le point de céder face à la coalition des trois autres maisons (Qui a dit que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas rancuniers ? Leur dernière défaite de Quidditch leur reste dans la gorge !) et je me précipite joyeusement pour aider à achever sans remord le blaireau agonisant.

Finalement, ils tiennent tout de même, naturellement teigneux et obstinés avec l'ardeur féroce de l'animal pris au piège, mais soudain leur flanc gauche cède, sous une attaque impitoyable menée par les Gryffondors, qui ont réuni quelques membres du club de Sortilèges et qui sont parvenus à lancer un sort de groupe qui ressemble furieusement à une avalanche.

L'exploit n'est pas maigre, les sorts de groupe ont la réputation d'être très difficile à réaliser et le résultat est spectaculaire ! Surtout que les Serdaigles, vexés de se voir dépasser dans des prouesses académiques où il est généralement admis qu'ils sont les plus doués, redoublent d'acharnement.

Finalement, Eloyce Stebbins, préfète de septième année à Poufsouffle baisse cérémonieusement l'écharpe jaune et noire qui, nouée à un bâton, couronnait le fort de sa maison, signe de reddition.

Gémissements de rages et cris de joie remplissent le parc, et affamés, les joues rouges et la plupart de nous couvant déjà un bon rhume malgré le soin que nous avons pu prendre à nous couvrir avant de sortir, nous nous dirigeons, toutes maisons confondues, vers la Grande Salle en commentant les plus beaux coups et en riant.

Je cherche Scorpius pour le consoler de la défaite, mais je vois que Mila est déjà près de lui, sa petite amie en devenir comme je l'appelle en plaisantant, et après une minuscule étincelle de jalousie que j'étouffe vite, je me dirige plutôt vers les Gryffondors pour féliciter les auteurs du sort de groupe. Mon cousin James fait partie des lanceurs, et se rengorge, à juste titre.

« Ah, Rose-Aux-Épines ! dit-il en m'apercevant, je voulais te parler justement.

─ A ton service, tête de hérisson, » puis après un sourire échangé, parce qu'il n'y a aucune animosité dans ces petites insultes qui sont nos mots d'amours à nous, je prends un ton plus sérieux, et je demande : « Il se passe quelque chose avec Hugo ?

─ Hugo ? Hein ? Non pourquoi ?

─ Bah, je ne sais pas, tu viens de dire que tu voulais me parler.

─ Pas de Hugo. De la cagnotte.

─ La cagnotte ? De Noël, tu veux dire ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Mais depuis quand c'est toi qui t'en occupes ? C'est Louis d'habitude ! »

Louis est le grand frère de Dominique, actuellement en septième année à Serdaigle, et il a pour seule et unique passion les mathématiques. Mon oncle George a dit une fois qu'il fera le comptable le plus séduisant de la terre. (Et ça a fait rire tout le monde, même ses parents, parce que Louis est tellement sérieux, et qu'il a appris à calculer en tenant le compte de son argent de poche vers cinq ou six ans, qu'il prêtait avec intérêt à ses sœurs et à ses cousins. Et vu le taux, je peux vous dire qu'il a une tête d'ange mais un cœur de démon !) A peu près toutes les filles de Poudlard sont amoureuses de lui mais pour ce que j'en sais, il n'est jamais sorti avec une seule d'entre elles. En fait, je me demande même s'il a déjà remarqué les soupirs enamourés qu'il provoque à chaque fois qu'il passe quelque part. A un groupe de filles de ma maison qui me demandait comment attirer son attention, je leur ai dit de se coller un parchemin avec un problème d'arithmancie très difficile sur le front. Vexées, elles ont cru que je me moquais d'elle, mais j'étais pour le coup parfaitement sérieuse. Bref, c'est aussi lui l'inventeur génial de la cagnotte de Noël.

A l'époque, il avait calculé que neuf cousins Weasley, plus trois Potter, plus Teddy, membre honoraire de la famille (et si Victoire à son mot à dire et que l'oncle Bill arrive à se faire à l'idée et cesse de simuler une crise de lycanthropie aiguë à chaque fois que le sujet du mariage de sa fille adorée vient sur le tapis, bientôt membre en titre), faisaient quatorze en tout. (Sans compter les éventuels cousins du côté non-Weasley, mais bon, eux n'entrent pas dans la cagnotte donc ça ne compte pas.)

A cela, il fallait ajouter les adultes, qui, une fois passé un certain âge finissaient par s'attendre à des petits cadeaux, ce qui faisait, merci Oncle Charlie de ne t'être jamais marié, douze.

Total : Vingt-cinq personnes, moins une, évidemment, soi-même.

Vingt-quatre cadeaux. Quelle bourse peut résister à ça ? Alors, Louis nous a proposé de réunir les sommes que nous nous destinions entre nous, ainsi que celles que nous destinions à nos oncles et tantes puis de les diviser pour faire des cadeaux communs, afin qu'au lieu de recevoir une montagne de petits cadeaux peu chers et rarement géniaux, les présents deviennent certes moins nombreux mais nettement plus intéressants. De plus, ça simplifiait le casse-tête des cadeaux en doublons.

Louis se charge généralement de tout, depuis les mémos informatifs détaillants les propositions, chacun personnalisé afin que nous ne puissions pas voir le cadeau qui peut nous échoir, jusqu'à l'achat, qu'il trouve toujours au meilleur prix, même s'il doit parcourir des dizaines de catalogues.

La seule exception, c'est le cadeau de Papy (nous avons aussi une cagnotte pour Papy et Mamie, bien sûr), qui est toujours un objet moldu, dont après moult hésitations, il a définitivement délégué l'achat à Albus, huit ans à l'époque. Un adulte aurait choisi quelque chose d'intéressant et de pratique, alors qu'Albus, avec un flair infaillible, dégotte systématiquement quelque chose de profondément inutile mais immensément drôle.

Quant à son cadeau à lui, c'est Maman ou l'oncle Percy qui s'en charge pour nous, et ce sont invariablement des manuels d'arithmancie ou même de mathématiques moldues. Et ça lui fait plaisir. Mais vraiment.

Résultat, nos bourses souffrent nettement moins, ce qu'on reçoit des cousins est bien plus chouette et il ne reste plus qu'à se préoccuper des cadeaux pour nos propres parents ou nos amis.

J'aurai dû m'étonner plus tôt de ne pas avoir reçu une note de Louis, mais il est vrai que j'ai eu dernièrement d'autres sujets en tête.

Cela dit, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est tout à coup James qui m'en parle.

« Louis m'a plus ou moins délégué certaines tâches cette année, m'explique ce dernier d'un ton important.

─ Louis ? Déléguer ?

─ Quoi ça te surprend ?

─ Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus, que tu saches ce que ça veut dire ou qu'il se décide à confier une responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre et particulièrement à toi !

─ Hey ! Je peux être responsable !

─ J'attendrai de voir pour le croire.

─ C'est sa septième année quand même. Il a ses ASPIC…

─ Des nèfles, il avait déjà reçu des propositions de trois universités sorcières l'année dernière. Quelque soit ses résultats, il est pris d'avance où il veut. Et je suis à peu près sûre qu'il a l'intention d'aller passer quelques années dans une université moldue, alors le résultat de ses ASPIC…

─ D'accord, d'accord. Pff, tu n'es pas drôle. Tous les autres ont cru à mon histoire, tu sais.

─ N'oublie pas que je suis à Serpentard. Le mensonge, c'est notre dada. Et puis c'est à ma mère qu'il a demandé conseil l'année dernière pour les universités moldues et les équivalences. »

James grimace.

Peut-être parce que l'année dernière, c'était ses BUSE à lui, et ses résultats ont été loin d'égaler ceux de Louis. En même temps, du point de vue intelligence, il semble que seule Molly, la plus âgée de tous les cousins, puisse lui être comparée. Nous autres, nous volons en rase-motte pendant que ces deux-là planent dans les cieux éthérés du génie. Tant mieux pour eux.

« Bon, la vérité, c'est que Louis s'est découvert une… passion.

─ Tu veux dire, à part les chiffres ? Quoi ? La physique ?

─ Et bien, et James me fait un petit œil goguenard, oui d'une certaine manière, c'est physique. »

Je rêve ou James est en train d'insinuer ce que je crois qu'il est en train d'insinuer ? Devant mon regard incrédule, il hoche la tête.

Notre discussion nous a un peu laissés en arrière, et c'est grâce à cela que personne n'entend mon cri de surprise.

« MerlinLouissortavecquelqu'un? » je chuchote et m'exclame à la fois, ce qui est un drôle de mélange, mais en même temps, vingt secondes plus tôt, j'étais persuadée que mon cousin n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait dans l'espèce humaine une sous-catégorie nommée « fille » !

« Chuuut, c'est un secret !

─ D'accord, d'accord. Mais qui est l'heureuse élue ? Et surtout comment toi tu es au courant ?

─ Je leur suis plus ou moins tombé dessus alors qu'ils étaient dans une position… compromettante. »

Je pense que si j'étais dans un dessin animé, ma mâchoire tomberait effectivement sur le sol. Louis ! Qui n'a de posters dans sa chambre que de vieux types qui apparemment ont fait des fabuleuses découvertes scientifiques, moldues ou magiques, et qui cache sous son oreiller un carnet pour si l'inspiration d'une équation d'arithmancie lui vient alors qu'il est sur le point de s'endormir.

Louis, sexué, et actif sexuellement.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû m'évanouir dans la neige tout à l'heure et je suis actuellement en plein délire.

Curieux comme délire, d'ailleurs, les activités sexuelles de mon cousin.

« Tu dois me jurer que tu ne le diras à personne. »

Tout à coup, je suis méfiante.

« Attends, tu me fais une blague pas vrai ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais le dire à personne, d'abord ? » C'est quelque comme chose comme le ragot le plus croustillant de la Terre ! Bon, peut-être pas, mais de Poudlard, à coup sûr !

James passe une main dans ses cheveux roux, et soupire. Il a l'air tout à coup tellement mature et adulte. Je me rends compte qu'il va avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques mois. « Parce toi, tu es de Sang-Mêlée. Et au moment où il se décidera, plus on sera nombreux à l'appuyer, mieux ça vaudra. Ça risque de pas être drôle.

─ Parce que c'est une Sang-d… (Oups, mauvais mot hors de la salle commune de Serpentard) Né-Moldue ? Mais on s'en tape de ça, regarde Maman… Quant à Audrey, c'est même pas une sorcière elle, c'est carrément une Moldue ! »

Il secoue la tête, se penche vers moi et murmure : « C'est surtout que c'est un _garçon_. »

Oh.

_Oh._

La première pensée, totalement et absolument surréaliste qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que finalement non, Louis n'a pas découvert la sous-catégorie « fille » dans l'espèce humaine.

La seconde, je la vocalise, et c'est : « Merde.

─ Tu l'as dit, bouffi.

─ Bill va en être malade. Pour de vrai.

─ Et pas que lui. Papy et Mamie…

─ Et Fleur ?

─ Comment savoir avec elle ? »

C'est vrai. Fleur est vraiment bizarre. Belle, mais bizarre. C'est un sujet de débat récurrent de savoir si c'est parce qu'elle est un quart Vélane, française ou juste née comme ça.

Nous nous remettons en route en silence.

« Qui le sait ? je demande.

─ Et bien toi, moi et Molly.

─ Ça va pas faire beaucoup pour le soutenir.

─ Je pense que Lucy le prendra bien, Albus, aussi, quant à Lily et Hugo… »

Mais c'est là le problème, bien sûr. Maman, malgré les hauts cris qu'a pu pousser Papa, nous a parlé de l'homosexualité, et je me souviens même que petite, j'avais un livre avec une histoire où deux filles finissaient ensembles. (Plutôt nulle, d'ailleurs comme histoire, mais bon les histoires pour enfants sont rarement transcendantes) Harry déteste l'intolérance, de n'importe quelle sorte alors je doute que quelque chose comme l'orientation sexuelle de son neveu puisse le gêner et Audrey est Moldue et ils sont plutôt ouverts sur le sujet là-bas. Je crois que deux filles ou deux garçons peuvent même se marier légalement.

Mais chez les sorciers, c'est juste tabou.

On n'en parle pas, et ça n'existe pas.

La raison est simple, liée à la plus élémentaire survie : nous disparaissons.

Nous, les sorciers.

Les Moldus sont en train de gagner une guerre qu'ils ne savent même pas être en train de livrer.

Peut-être que je n'aurai jamais vu les choses comme ça si je n'avais pas été repartie à Serpentard, mais pour le pire comme pour le meilleur, c'est là que j'ai atterri. La technologie moldue influe sur nos sortilèges, la pollution contamine les anciennes sources de magie, leur expansion détruit les réserves de créatures magiques.

Cette année, quarante-neuf élèves ont été répartis, un chiffre considéré comme excellent. Même si on double ce nombre, ce qui me paraît bien trop optimiste, mais c'est vrai que beaucoup de familles choisissent de ne pas envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard et les font éduquer à domicile, cela donne environ une centaine, Sang-Purs, Sang-Mêlés et Sang-de-Bourbes confondus.

Il y a onze ans, il y a eu dans tout le Royaume-Uni cent naissances magiques sur une année entière. Oh, certes, nous vivons vieux mais les sorciers ne sont guère fertiles, et il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que nous sommes une population sur le déclin.

Un jour, les sorciers disparaîtront.

Pas à ma génération, ni à la suivante, ni même à celle d'après, mais un jour, oui.

Peut-être que nous émergerons à nouveau sur d'autres continents ? Sur d'autres planètes ?

Ou peut-être nous nous mêlerons aux Moldus, et nous ne serons plus rien que d'anciennes légendes.

(Oh, je ne suis pas en train de dire que Voldemort était la solution ! Voldemort était tout sauf la solution, parce qu'il a décimé des lignées entières, accélérant la chute, et toute sa merde sur la pureté du sang, c'était de la connerie, parce qu'il suffit de voir les tarés qu'ont donné les Sang-Purs en se mariant entre cousins. Il y a effectivement de la magie dans le sang, mais cette magie se retrouve aussi chez les Né-Moldus, et parfois même chez certains Moldus par ailleurs dénués de tout pouvoir.)

Les sixième et les septième année en discutent souvent dans notre salle commune, et parfaitement ouvertement. Curieusement, les plus réservés, ce sont ceux qui pourraient se réclamer du sang le plus pur, et les plus véhéments, ce sont les Sang-Mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbes. Peut-être parce que les premiers n'ont pas encore oublié Voldemort. Parce que Voldemort est chez eux, Marqué sur le bras d'un parent, dans les visites à Azkaban ou au cimetière, où le Magenmagot a ordonné, malgré toutes les pétitions et les recours en appel, que la lettre M soit apposée ostensiblement sur la tombe des Mangemorts.

Alors deux hommes qui s'aiment, ce sont deux hommes qui n'auront jamais d'enfant. Des hommes dont les lignées s'éteindront. Seront perdues.

C'est le futur qu'on assassine un peu plus vite.

Oh, Louis, mon pauvre Louis ! Ils ne comprendront jamais ! Et pourtant, les Weasley sont une famille aimante mais pour eux, ce sera un coup de poignard, une trahison.

Est-ce que James voit si loin aussi ? James qui est soudain adulte, est-ce que lui il en parle avec ses camarades du fait que la magie disparaîtra un jour ?

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne veux pas. Je veux avoir dix ans, et rêver d'aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine avec Albus et Fred, et que Maman me serre dans ses bras et que Papa me dise de ne pas atterrir à Serpentard et que tout ne puisse être qu'un éternel émerveillement parce que l'oncle Harry, avec Papa et Maman, a tué Voldemort et qu'il ne pourra jamais rien m'arriver de mal !

Toute la joie de cette magnifique bataille de neige, tous ces rires qui m'avaient fait oublier cette stupide et triste histoire avec le professeur Malfoy, voilà que c'est disparu, et finalement, je me mets à pleurer, à la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Là, là, » dit James en me prenant dans ses bras et en posant sa joue contre mon front, et elle est froide sa joue, un peu râpeuse, et je réalise qu'il doit se raser à présent. « Tout ira bien, tu verras. De toutes manières, Louis sera toujours Louis, pas vrai ? Il fallait forcément qu'il ne fasse pas comme tout le monde…

─ C'est vrai, je dis, toujours pleurant, en m'essuyant le nez dans ma manche, mais en souriant un peu.

─ Hey, c'est parfaitement dégueulasse ça, Rose-aux-Épines.

─ Ta faute, crétin de tête de hérisson ! Faut pas faire pleurer les filles !

─ Et alors, tu l'aimes moins, Louis ? »

Et cette fois-ci, je ris franchement parce que ne pas aimer Louis, ou l'aimer moins, n'a jamais été une option possible.

Doucement, il me prend par la main, et ensembles, nous entrons dans la Grande Salle.

Je ne sais quelle impression nous devons faire, moi cachant mal mes larmes, et James d'habitude si bruyant et fanfaron d'une douceur inusitée et tenant une fille par la main, pas une de ses petites amies mais sa cousine bizarre de Serpentard.

« Allez, viens manger avec moi, sale Serpent. Après tout, nous avons encore à célébrer la victoire sur les Poufsouffles.

─ A la victoire, maudit lionceau ! »

Et je le suis jusqu'à la table des Rouge et Or, où ses amis, un peu étonnés, se poussent pour me faire de la place. Je vois Hugo qui me lance un regard inquiet, tout comme Albus. Fred a l'air plutôt curieux, alors je fais une grimace et un geste de la main, comme pour dire que ce n'est rien.

Finalement, je mange de bon appétit alors que je croyais n'avoir pas faim, et plus d'une fois, mon regard erre par-delà la table des Serdaigles, sur la nuque de Louis qui lit quelque obscur traité incompréhensible au profane sans même regarder ce qu'il mange. Je scrute les garçons qui l'entourent des yeux. Aucun ne semble lui prêter une attention particulière. Finalement, je suis contente que James ne m'ait pas dit qui était le garçon en question, parce que, injustement, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de le détester.

.

Le soir même, je suis suffisamment malade pour aller réclamer une dose de Pimentine à Madame Pomfresh (et moi qui me moquait de Melanie) et j'apprends, par Clara, elle aussi en visite à l'Infirmerie, que la rumeur court que Scorpius m'a brisé le cœur et que c'est pour ça que je pleurais ce midi.

Elle me regarde par en-dessous, comme pour me demander si c'est vrai, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de sympathie dans ses yeux, juste une infinie curiosité.

« Si on te demande, je dis, tu diras que tu sais pas. »

Une dose de la potion écarlate, visiblement Madame Pomfresh avait prévu le coup parce que nous sommes nombreux mais il y a quelque chose comme trois chaudrons, et je me sens déjà mieux, moins triste et fiévreuse, et je sors vite de l'Infirmerie sans attendre Clara, avec tout de même un violent mal de crâne. Alors que je marche légèrement voûtée, je suis fatiguée, vraiment, je rentre dans quelqu'un.

Je lève la tête pour protester, allons, il ne va pas prétendre qu'il ne m'a pas vue tout de même, alors que j'ai littéralement de la fumée qui me sort des oreilles, mais ma protestation meurt sur mes lèvres quand je reconnais le professeur Malfoy.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, » dit-il en me prenant par le poignet, et le geste me choque, parce qu'il ne me touche pas, jamais, hors de l'intimité de son bureau. « Veuillez venir avec moi, je vous prie. »

Il m'entraîne littéralement, et je me demande bien ce que penseront les gens qui nous croiseront, et si personne ne nous croisent, ce qu'en diront les tableaux.

Merlin, tout Poudlard va effectivement croire que Scorpius m'a brisé le cœur et que pour une raison ou une autre, son père se trouve mêlé à toute cette histoire.

C'est l'inverse, et je trouverai cela sans doute très drôle, si je n'avais pas qu'une seule envie, ramper jusqu'à mon lit et dormir pendant une semaine.

.

* * *

><p><em>(C'est absolument hilarant de voir à quel point l'histoire part toute seule, comme ça lui chante. Je n'ai trouvé nulle part la couleur de la Pimentine, mais sans doute à cause du nom et des effets, je l'imagine rouge. Voyons voir si je vais passer la dramatique barre du chapitre 4, barre que je n'ai jamais franchie dans une fiction à chapitres !)<em>


	5. Partie 5

Vous voyez **le rating M**, là ? Il n'est pas là du tout pour faire joli. Le sujet central sont des relations sexuelles (certes consenties) entre une élève mineure de moins de quinze ans et son professeur, ce qui est illégal dans à peu près tous les pays. Pas de lemon, parce que mine de rien la charte l'interdit et que de toutes manières, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et je rappelle que ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent…

Je remercie **Joy April** (Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !), **Guest** (Aaah, les joies de la famille ! J'avoue envier Rose et sa famille tentaculaire...), **Lou Celestial**, **MonkeySlut17**, **Myrtha20** et **Soizic16** pour vos reviews !

Cette histoire vient d'un défi lancé par Claaire (id : 1766206) sur un Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley se déroulant durant les années scolaires de cette dernière à Poudlard alors qu'il serait son professeur de Potions. J'ai juste changé ce dernier élément, puisque Draco Malfoy n'est pas professeur de Potions mais de Métamorphose.

En espérant que cette histoire lui plaise et en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Maman, j'ai un amant**

_Partie 5_

.

.

Je suis dans le bureau du professeur Malfoy, par la volonté du professeur Malfoy.

Quelque chose dont j'ai rêvé depuis… depuis à peu près deux semaines, certainement, mais depuis bien plus longtemps aussi.

Et actuellement, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je ne donnerai pas pour être ailleurs.

Merlin, que j'ai mal à la tête.

C'est étrange, cette inaction.

Il est assis à son bureau, je suis assise en face, dans une des chaises à accoudoirs réservées aux visiteurs, des élèves, des parents, d'autres professeurs peut-être.

D'habitude, je m'assois dans le coin où il y a le pupitre, là-bas, près de la porte de la salle de classe, et je copie des lignes. C'est si simple. Je fais ma punition, et lorsque j'ai fini, en silence, je me dirige vers lui. Invariablement, il est à son bureau, et parfois il travaille ou lit, et parfois il m'attend juste.

Si je m'assois sur ses genoux, et que je l'embrasse, ce jour-là, on le fera sur la chaise ou sur le bureau. Si je lui prends la main, alors nous allons jusqu'au canapé (je me demande ce qu'un canapé fait dans un bureau de professeur. Peut-être qu'il y fait la sieste entre deux cours) et ce sera plus long, plus languissant. Plus varié aussi, parce que c'est une pure question de logistique et qu'il y a plus de place sur le canapé. Je me déshabille, parfois entièrement, et je sais que le cuir collera à ma peau en sueur. Lui non. Il ouvre sa chemise, son pantalon, mais ne les enlève pas.

Je sais pourquoi alors je ne lui demande pas de le faire. Et puis, j'aime cela aussi. C'est comme si je m'offrais, comme si je donnais volontairement alors que je prends quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas tout à fait me donner.

Il y a cette histoire de la Bible, quand un frère tuait l'autre parce qu'il était jaloux que ses offrandes soient plus agréable à Dieu parce qu'elles étaient faites de meilleur gré.

Moi, je préfère le présent offert à contrecœur. Souffre de ce que tu me donnes, alors je saurais que c'était précieux à tes yeux.

Nous parlons rarement. Il ne prononce jamais mon nom, sauf après, quand je me suis rhabillée et éloignée de lui, quand je suis de nouveau l'élève et lui le professeur, mais parfois il en prononce un autre.

J'aimerai l'appeler par son prénom. Je pense qu'il m'en donnerait la permission, si je la lui demandais. Je pense que je pourrais d'ailleurs me passer de sa permission.

Mais alors, ce serait encore plus inégal.

C'est déjà tellement compliqué qu'il reste le professeur Malfoy, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait si les prénoms s'en mêlaient…

Évidemment, ce serait différent s'il m'appelait Rose… Mais un jour, je me le suis promis, il m'appellera Rose.

J'aurai cette victoire-là, parce que tout ça, c'est une guerre, une guerre où j'ai perdu chacune des batailles mais que je finirai tout de même par gagner.

Mon ennemi, bien sûr, c'est elle, elle qui est aussi ma meilleure alliée.

Je l'abattrai avec ses armes.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je frotte machinalement le poignet qu'il a serré. J'aimerai un bleu, une trace que je pourrais contempler plus tard quand mes tempes cesseront de bourdonner et que de la vapeur ne me sortira plus des oreilles.

Je presserai légèrement la trace laissée par ses doigts, et je me dirai : « Il m'a touché, là, exactement là, devant tout le monde. » Mais il n'y a rien, parce qu'il n'est pas une brute, ou peut-être parce que j'ai la peau dure.

« Monsieur, je dis enfin, lasse de ce silence qui s'éternise, je suis fatiguée et je ne me sens pas très bien. Je voudrais aller me coucher.

─ Vous pleuriez ce midi. »

Je réprime un bâillement, de fatigue plus que d'ennui, mais pas le petit tremblement qui l'accompagne. Qu'il interprète ça comme ça lui chante.

« Je suis surprise que vous l'ayez remarqué.

─ Il faut dire que votre entrée était spectaculaire. Et votre choix de tablée peu ordinaire. »

C'est vrai que je m'assois rarement à la table des Gryffondor, préférant généralement la compagnie de Scorpius à Poufsouffle ou bien ma propre maison, et je me demande si je dois être flattée qu'il l'ait remarqué.

« La Directrice m'a signalé qu'au vu de l'époque, il serait peut-être opportun de vous parler. Et elle m'a priée de vous rappeler que son bureau vous était toujours ouvert. »

Je devrais sans doute m'énerver. Il n'est venu me chercher que par ordre de McGonagall.

Dans un coin de ma tête, une petite Rose furibarde jure de lui faire pleurer sang et eau. Le reste de ma personne pense que c'est beaucoup de bruit pour rien, et que si c'est tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, et bien puisque c'est dit, est-ce que je peux aller me coucher, à présent ?

Il me faut une seconde pour me rendre compte que je viens de dire cette partie de mes pensées à haute voix.

« Savez-vous mademoiselle Weasley, que des gens s'inquiètent pour vous ? Vous devriez être reconnaissante. »

Oh, soit c'est la Pimentine qui me donne un coup d'adrénaline, soit c'est la fièvre qui m'ôte mes inhibitions, soit c'est un combiné des deux mais je réponds :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Merci, merci, braves gens de penser à moi et de vous préoccuper de moi. Dois-je publier une annonce sur le tableau d'affichage pour les en remercier ? Avec récompense à la clé selon le grade de préoccupation. Oh, et une coupe pour le vainqueur !

─ Êtes-vous idiote ?

─ Certainement. Mais je suis surtout fatiguée. Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment et je crois bien, non je suis sûre que j'ai attrapé un rhume.

─ Et vous dormez mal, parce que… ? »

Il veut une réponse franche ? Et bien, il ne va pas être déçu du voyage, même si ce n'est certainement pas celle à laquelle il s'attend.

« Parce que ça va faire quinze jours que je ne me suis pas fait sauter par mon professeur de Métamorphose, et il faut croire que je m'étais habituée à ma dose de bite deux fois par semaine. »

D'accord, ça doit être la fièvre. Jamais, jamais de ma vie entière je n'ai parlé comme ça et je pense que derrière mon apparence absolument calme, froide et définitivement vulgaire, je suis en train de faire une crise d'angoisse.

Il se lève, ou plutôt bondit hors de sa chaise, et je me demande s'il va me frapper. Mais non, il se recule, comme si ma simple proximité lui était pénible. C'est hautement probable, pour ma part je me lèverai et je m'éloignerai aussi de moi-même si je pouvais, là tout de suite.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire, m'éloigner, en m'emmenant tout de même, parce que je ne peux guère faire autrement, et aller pleurnicher au fond de mon lit, vu qu'il faut bien faire quelque chose et je ne crois pas que j'ai l'énergie de faire autre chose que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Mais sa réponse me sidère et me cloue sur ma chaise.

« C'est vous qui avez cessé de venir. »

D'accord.

Je suppose qu'en le passant par le décodeur de… du professeur Malfoy se tapant une de ses élèves pour une raison encore plus tordue qu'une pédophilie latente, ça équivaut à un « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Je suis venue à tous les cours, je dis. J'étais là, moi. »

Moi. Pas elle.

Et à ce moment, il devrait tomber à mes genoux et me dire que si elle a existé un jour, il ne s'en souvient même plus et que seule moi existe désormais à ses yeux.

Mais non, il se contente de baisser la tête, et je me demande avec un détachement froid s'il va pleurer (et c'est incroyable, cette dualité de personnalité soudaine, la moi extérieure, parfaitement calme et indifférente et juste fatiguée, et la moi intérieure qui est sur le point de mourir de quelque chose, même si je ne sais pas de quoi mais ça aura quelque chose à voir avec la panique.)

Comme il ne dit décidément rien, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, mais juste au moment de l'ouvrir, je m'arrête et je dis : « Elle reviendra. Très bientôt. »

Alors ses yeux se clouent dans les miens, ces yeux pour lesquels je me damnerai en riant, et j'y vois l'espoir et la joie, et alors je souris, parce que je me rappelle ce que je me suis toujours promis, que le sourire serait mon arme et mon bouclier.

Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas fait deux pas dans le couloir après avoir quitté son bureau, que je pleure déjà.

Je gagnerai cette guerre. Mais cette bataille-là, je viens de la perdre.

.

J'ai été malade pendant deux jours, et je n'ai pas été la seule vu que beaucoup de lits autour de moi ont l'air occupés. D'après une madame Pomfresh revêche, ça a quelque chose à voir avec crapahuter dans la neige jusqu'à ce que tous nos vêtements soient humides de glace fondue mais dans mon cas, je pense que ça vient également d'une certaine fatigue morale. Elle a l'air de le penser aussi, et je réalise soudain qu'elle m'a vu sans les charmes de glamour que j'utilisais pour améliorer mon allure, car elle me dit qu'elle fera porter dans ma chambre chaque soir par un elfe une potion apaisante pour m'aider à m'endormir.

D'après elle, cette période est toujours pénible pour ceux qui sont dans mon cas.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, n'attendez pas d'être au bord du gouffre pour demander de l'aide ! L'Infirmerie est ouverte tous les jours ! »

Je hoche la tête sans vraiment écouter mais en faisant très bien semblant, une technique que l'on est obligé d'acquérir jeune quand votre mère est Hermione Weasley née Granger, adepte du raisonnement, de la pédagogie et des explications. Quand un enfant demande pourquoi les balais volent, il s'attend à une réponse du genre : « pour qu'on puisse voler dessus » ou « parce qu'il a des ailes invisibles » mais certainement pas à quelque chose incluant des mots comme aérodynamique, matériel adéquat, traitement spécifique avec schéma explicatif à l'appui et un bref récapitulatif historique. Et si Papa n'était pas là pour stopper la machine, une visite dans un musée.

Oh Hugo, tu ne sauras jamais la veine que tu as eu de pouvoir me poser des questions à moi sans devoir forcément passer par la case Maman.

Cela dit, je dois avoir perdu la pratique ou Madame Pomfresh a vu défiler trop de cas de mon genre, parce qu'elle finit sa diatribe avec un soupir.

« Vous pourrez aller en cours demain. »

J'ai donc raté mon dimanche et une journée de cours. Hourra pour les cours, même s'il me faudra les rattraper, mais dommage pour dimanche parce qu'on en a qu'un sur sept.

C'est le début de l'après-midi, et après une dernière prise de température, une douche, une énième dose de Pimentine et une exhortation presque menaçante à revenir la voir si je me sens mal cette nuit, elle me libère enfin en me recommandant de me reposer ce qu'il reste de la journée et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte.

Alors que je me dirige vers les cachots dans un château curieusement vide (c'est logique, tout le monde est en cours à cette heure-ci. Moi aussi d'habitude, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est si étrange…), les souvenirs me reviennent alors que je parcours le même chemin que celui que nous avons parcouru samedi, le professeur Malfoy m'entraînant par le poignet. Il n'y a pas de marque, mais je sens quand même encore la prise de ses doigts.

Merlin, je ne peux juste pas croire tout ce que je lui ai dit !

Et si je retournais à l'Infirmerie supplier Madame Pomfresh de me garder jusqu'à demain après-midi ? Elle dirait probablement non, mais je suis presque tentée d'essayer quand même tellement je suis horrifiée à l'idée d'être face à face avec lui demain.

Heureusement que cette fois, nous ne serons pas seuls ! Et je me promets de me faire si petite qu'il ne remarquera même pas que je suis là.

À l'exception de quelques rares élèves, malades au repos comme moi, ou de quelques sixième et septième année qui ont moins d'heures de cours, la salle commune est vide.

On me salue en me souhaitant bon rétablissement et un instant, j'hésite sur ce que je vais faire. Finalement, Anne Zabini, emmitouflé dans une couverture au plus profond d'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée me fait signe.

Anne, comme moi en quatrième année, est un gros garçon, à la peau sombre et d'un caractère indolent et discret. Tout le monde pense que c'est un élève plutôt médiocre, et je le pensais aussi jusqu'à ce que, alors que je faisais certaines choses avec le professeur Malfoy sur son bureau, je fasse tomber une pile de parchemins auxquels je jetais en toute indiscrétion un coup d'œil en les ramassant plus tard, et qu'avec incrédulité, je découvre les résultats des examens de fin d'année d'Anne. Une colonne parfaite de O. Lui qui en cours semble s'estimer tout à fait heureux lorsqu'il arrive à récolter un Acceptable !

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui le pousse à agir comme il le fait. Peut-être parce qu'avec son prénom bizarre (sa mère est française et il parait qu'en France, Anne est un prénom mixte. Les Français sont bizarres, je persiste), la réputation de tueuse en série de sa grand-mère paternelle et son apparence molle, il n'a pas besoin d'une singularité de plus, fusse celle de l'intelligence.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu tomberais malade, Anne. Tu as participé à la bataille, samedi ?

─ Je ne voulais pas sortir, pleurniche-t-il d'un ton geignard, mais Sofia y était alors… »

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Anne, d'abord parce que je le trouvais mou et stupide, et maintenant parce que je sais qu'il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre et que je n'aime pas ce que ça cache, mais j'ai toujours trouvé drôle son amour et sa dévotion pour Sofia.

Sofia est, après Melanie, Desde et moi, l'autre fille de notre dortoir. Fait rare, elle a été transférée en seconde année depuis Durmstrang et elle est arrivée à Poudlard en parlant à peine anglais.

Anne est immédiatement tombé amoureux d'elle et il n'a eu cesse de l'aider à s'adapter et à lui apprendre la langue. Sofia se laisse tranquillement aduler et à ma connaissance, elle n'a jamais eu le moindre geste de remerciement envers lui, mais Anne semble se contenter d'être près d'elle. Et puis Sofia est une gentille fille même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup alors ça m'amuse de la voir mener Anne par le bout du nez.

« Et je suppose que notre fille du froid…

─ Oh, elle se porte comme un charme. Elle m'a dit que j'étais un bébé, et qu'un temps pareil, chez eux, ils appellent ça l'été. »

Je n'ai jamais compris vraiment d'où venait exactement Sofia, ni même pourquoi elle avait quitté Durmstrang, et elle se cache généralement derrière la barrière de la langue, qu'elle maîtrise à présent parfaitement, si on cherche à pousser plus avant les questions. Mais vu qu'elle se balade en plein hiver à peine vêtue d'un pull, je suppose qu'on peut en déduire qu'elle a grandi dans un endroit vraiment froid.

Nous parlons encore un peu, une discussion sans grand intérêt et plutôt superficielle parce que nous ne nous connaissons finalement pas beaucoup, puis deux sixième année nous rejoignent, et nous proposent une bataille explosive, ce que nous acceptons tous les deux avec gratitude tellement la conversation devenait difficile.

L'heure suivante est remplie d'explosions, de rires et de cris de frustrations, à tel point qu'Herbert le Canard, à qui des années de marty... cohabitation avec une poignée d'adolescents munis de baguettes magiques et appréciant de jouer à lancer des sortilèges sur une cible mouvante ont pourtant donné une certaine endurance, finit par s'en incommoder et quitte le manteau de la cheminée pour aller bouder sur le cadre d'Horace Slughorn. Le vieux portrait n'a guère l'air d'apprécier, mais le canard turquoise ne devait pas être tendance à son époque.

Et sinon, je gagne deux mornilles ! (mais je perds une chocogrenouille, ma dernière en plus...)

Puis, un peu fatiguée, je monte dans mon dortoir. Une surprise m'attend.

Sur mon lit, un grand paquet soigneusement emballé. Je sais exactement ce qu'il contient et je souris jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ma robe pour le bal est arrivée.

.

Elle est parfaite.

C'est exactement le même modèle, la même nuance de bleu, oscillant selon les mouvements de la soie légère et moirée entre le bleu nuit et le bleu pervenche. Je me souviens du modèle original, rangé dans une housse de protection au grenier et dont je m'habillais enfant pour faire la princesse, et si ce n'est que celui-ci est effectivement à ma taille, il y a peu ou pas de différences.

Je la tiens devant moi et me regarde dans le miroir, et soudain je me mets à rire, folle de joie.

Oh heureusement que j'ai eu l'autorisation de choisir moi-même ma robe de bal ! Je n'achète pas mes vêtements d'habitude. Alors si en guise de sous-vêtements, je me retrouve avec une déclinaison du même modèle en coton blanc uni, sauf un ensemble, miracle de provocation, beige, je n'ose imaginer la platitude de la robe en question.

Encore que Papa garde un traumatisme assez récurrent de sa robe de bal en quatrième année (et il faut dire que les photos que l'oncle George ne manquent jamais de produire quand le sujet revient sur le tapis sont tellement affreuses que c'est totalement justifié !) et que je suppose qu'il aurait approuvé un peu de fantaisie.

Bon certainement pas ce genre de fantaisie, parce que cette robe est une réplique du modèle de celle que portait ma mère au fameux bal de Noël, l'année de la compétition de la Coupe de Feu, quand elle-même était en quatrième année, et que je crois que même sur son lit de mort, il continuera à râler ferme contre sa femme pour y avoir été avec Viktor Krum. Et pas parce qu'il était jaloux, non pas du tout, mais parce que c'était le rival d'Harry dans la compétition et que ce genre de chose, ça ne se fait pas à un ami !

(Je me demande pourquoi il s'obstine à nier. Je veux dire, personne ne le croit et c'est quand même lui qu'elle a fini par épouser… Mais bon, comme a toujours déclaré Maman : « C'est Ron. » et même si elle n'a jamais dit ça sans un soupir d'exaspération, ses yeux, eux, brillaient comme si elle riait en dedans.)

Après avoir dansée toute seule dans la chambre, la robe toujours collée contre moi et appréciant le frottement presque voluptueux de la soie, j'ai la tête qui tourne, et envie de rire, et de rire, et de pleurer un peu aussi.

Alors je prends délicatement cette si belle robe, je la remets dans sa boite et je referme sur elle les pans de papier de soie, un peu comme une petite fille le ferait avec une poupée dans un berceau. Il faudra que je l'essaie bien sûr, pour être certaine qu'elle me va, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je me couche sur mon lit et je suis bien, même si j'ai un peu froid. Sans vraiment regarder, je tends la main vers ma table de nuit et ouvre le tiroir.

Mes doigts trouvent d'eux-mêmes la photo encadrée que j'y ai rangée.

Papa, Maman, Hugo et moi, il y a trois ans, dans le jardin de la maison.

Sur la photo, nous sourions et les personnages me font des grands gestes amicaux, et pourtant je me rappelle d'une terrible dispute ce jour-là entre Papa et Maman, même si je ne me souviens plus pourquoi.

Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux, toujours à se disputer, mais encore plus prompts à se réconcilier.

Je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme deux moitiés d'un même tout qui ne peuvent pas cohabiter sans débordements, mais qui ne peuvent pas non plus vivre l'une sans l'autre.

Papa et Maman s'aimaient déjà à mon âge, même s'ils ont mis des années avant de se l'avouer.

Petite, je rêvais de mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, où à coup sûr je rencontrerai le futur homme de ma vie, comme ma mère.

Et finalement, je suis en train de me noyer dans une étrange histoire, un triangle amoureux dont je suis deux pointes à moi toute seule.

Mes doigts errent sur le sourire de Maman. Harry m'a dit une fois qu'elle était toujours raisonnable, sauf quand il s'agissait de Ron.

Moi je ne suis jamais raisonnable.

Je ne suis pas intelligente, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor et je suis en train de foncer dans le mur la tête la première.

Comment finira-t-elle, mon histoire à moi ? Pas dans un jardin, je parierai, avec un mari que j'aimerai tout en rêvant de l'étrangler parfois et deux enfants heureux.

Je repose la photo dans le tiroir et m'enroule dans le couvre-lit. On dit que nos parents sont le miroir où nous nous regardons en grandissant. Clairement, mon miroir à moi ressemble à ceux des maisons de foire. Déformé, drôle et pathétique à la fois, monstrueux aussi.

Dans mon rêve, Maman porte la merveilleuse robe bleue et danse dans les bras d'un homme sans visage tandis que vêtue de l'hideuse tunique de mon père, je la regarde, incapable de bouger ou de parler, incapable même de pleurer.

.

* * *

><p><em>(Anne est effectivement un prénom mixte en France, ou du moins l'était, et la robe d'Hermione est bien bleue, et non rose comme dans le film ! Même si à cause de l'effet "Cendrillon", je la voyais bleu clair plutôt que bleu sombre ou pervenche mais bon... C'est, et pour cause, JKR qui a le dernier mot !) Vous avez été incroyables la dernière fois, question review. Si vous voulez continuer, ne vous gênez pas !<em>


	6. Partie 6

Vous voyez **le rating M**, là ? Il n'est pas là du tout pour faire joli. Le sujet central sont des relations sexuelles (certes consenties) entre une élève mineure de moins de quinze ans et son professeur, ce qui est illégal dans à peu près tous les pays. Pas de lemon, parce que mine de rien la charte l'interdit et que de toutes manières, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et je rappelle que ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent…

Merci à **Lou Celestial** pour ta review !

Cette histoire vient d'un défi lancé par Claaire (id : 1766206) sur un Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley se déroulant durant les années scolaires de cette dernière à Poudlard alors qu'il serait son professeur de Potions. J'ai juste changé ce dernier élément, puisque Draco Malfoy n'est pas professeur de Potions mais de Métamorphose.

En espérant que cette histoire lui plaise et en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Maman, j'ai un amant**

_Partie 6_

.

.

Mesdemoiselles, et vous aussi messieurs quoique vous fassiez semblant que toute cette histoire vous indiffère, nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite ! Plus qu'une semaine !

De quoi je parle ?

Mais du bal de Noël bien sûr ! Y a-t-il un autre sujet de conversation au château en ce moment ? Les autres années, il me semblait que la Terre continuait tout de même de tourner malgré l'époque.

Ça a sans doute quelque chose à voir avec le fait que j'y attache moi-même beaucoup plus d'importance que les années passées. Après tout, je suis une adulte, j'ai la permission de minuit, parfaitement ! Et je rigole tout bas en me disant que tout de même, nous sommes une sacrée bande de gamines écervelées rêvant au prince charmant. Minuit… Il ne manque plus que la citrouille et la petite pantoufle de verre. Et bien sûr, la bonne fée.

Ma bonne fée à moi s'appelle Sofia Vandrend et me regarde d'un air clairement dubitatif.

« C'est bizarre, » me déclare-t-elle sans ambages en regardant la photo, avec cette voix chantante qui accroche certains mots et en devient alors presque rauque par moment. « Est-ce que c'est une de vos traditions anglaises ? »

Lorsqu'elle ne comprend pas quelque chose, Sofia demande souvent s'il s'agit d'une de nos traditions ou coutumes anglaises. Je ne suis jamais parvenue à déterminer si elle faisait aussi référence à l'aspect sorcier lorsqu'elle demandait ça. (Je crois que Sofia est une Sang-Mêlée mais sur ce sujet comme à chaque fois qu'on aborde le domaine personnel, elle se ferme comme une huître.) Cela dit, ça m'arrange bien aujourd'hui, alors avec un petit sourire qui n'a de navré que l'apparence, je réponds que oui.

« Je fais payer pour ça, tu sais, » me prévient-elle.

Bien sûr que je le sais. Toutes les filles de Serpentard le savent, et même quelques-unes des autres maisons mais Sofia est incroyablement douée avec les sortilèges qui altèrent l'apparence, qu'on appelle généralement les glamours, dont elle connait une gamme extrêmement variée. Je me demande bien dans quel livre elle les a piochés, mais comme elle fait payer ses services (une source de revenue plutôt originale et particulièrement lucrative à cette époque de l'année) je suppose qu'elle ne me le dira jamais. Je hoche la tête et alors que je fais mine d'aller vers ma malle pour chercher l'argent, elle me retient.

« Attends, plus tard. Nous allons essayer d'abord. Assieds-toi là. »

Elle a avancé deux tabourets près de la fenêtre où entre la lumière blanche d'un pâle soleil d'hiver. Je prends place tandis qu'elle s'assoit en face de moi et d'un geste de baguette, met la photo au niveau de mon visage.

« Ferme les yeux et reste comme ça, le visage dirigé vers la lumière. »

Je me sens étrangement vulnérable, assise comme ça en plein milieu du dortoir alors que je sais avec certitude que quelqu'un a une baguette dirigé vers moi. Et que le quelqu'un en question va s'en servir.

Mais non, je ne crains rien. C'est Sofia, la guerre n'existe pas et si elle me faisait quelque chose de suffisamment permanent pour que je ne puisse me venger moi-même et qui lui éviterait tout de même Azkaban, mes cousins engageraient Peeves pour lui pourrir la vie en permanence.

Je sens sur ma peau le picotement des charmes, et bientôt elle se lève et tourne autour de moi. Mes cheveux s'étirent d'eux-mêmes et, léger choc, je sens sa main dans ma chevelure, et toujours sa voix basse et musicale qui murmure des mots dont je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens.

Encore quelques minutes passent, de longues minutes qui donnent l'impression d'être des heures, mais quand elle me dit que je peux rouvrir les yeux, cela ne fait pas un quart d'heure en tout.

« La photo n'était pas d'excellente qualité mais je pense que ce sera tout à fait ressemblant. Si tu as d'autres gros plans, je pourrais peut-être affiner certains détails… » me dit-elle.

Je n'en ai pas, je considère déjà comme une sacrée chance d'être tombée sur cette photographie dans les albums de Domi quand la plupart ont pour sujet Fleur !

« Regarde toujours, » je dis en lui montrant l'album sur mon lit, celui consacré au bal de Noël et où Fleur revient le plus souvent au bras d'un beau jeune qui ressemble à Mila. Ou plutôt à qui Mila ressemble, puisque c'est son père. « Peut-être que quelque chose pourra te servir. »

Je me lève avec précaution pour ne pas déranger ma coiffure. Je sens sur ma tête l'empilement fragile de boucles, ainsi qu'un curieux courant d'air au niveau de la nuque et je me dirige vers le grand miroir en pied au fond de la pièce.

Le résultat est stupéfiant.

La fille qui me regarde d'un air surpris de se trouver là me ressemble un peu, même si ses cheveux et ses yeux n'ont pas la bonne teinte, même si les traits sont un peu moins ronds, le nez un peu plus petit et la bouche plus grande.

J'agite tout de même la main, comme pour être sûre, et le miroir fait de même, en lâchant d'un ton sec « Eh ! Évidemment que c'est toi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Un fantôme, je pense, sorti des pages d'un album de photographie.

Pas laide, mais pas belle. Plutôt quelconque en fait, même si la coiffure et le maquillage la font artificiellement jolie, et je tente de concilier cette image avec celle de ma mère qui m'a toujours paru la femme la plus belle du monde pour une raison qui je suppose n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la réalité.

Nous avons clairement en commun le haut du visage, la forme des yeux et le menton aussi, et peut-être je songe avec amertume, l'aspect ordinaire. Merci, la loterie génétique.

« Tiens, dit Sofia soudain, en s'approchant de moi, ce sera vraiment et exactement la même robe ! »

A la main, le cliché où ma mère fait son entrée au bras d'un homme grand et mince au visage fermé, l'Attrapeur le plus célèbre de tous les temps (sauf en Angleterre où Harry garde le titre même s'il n'a jamais joué en professionnel mais les légendes ont la peau dure) Viktor Krum.

C'est curieux, il n'a pas changé. Le jeune homme sur la photo ressemble, à quelques rides et une barbe près, à l'homme qui nous a rendu visite l'année dernière.

Prise d'une crise de vanité aussi stupide qu'immature, je mets le doigt sur la silhouette qui ne bouge guère plus que si c'était une photo moldue, et je dis : « Tu le reconnais ? C'est Viktor Krum ! »

Sofia scrute le cliché puis mon visage un peu étonné et secoue la tête.

« Non, ça ne me dit rien.

─ Mais enfin, _Krum_ ! je m'exclame en insistant sur le nom. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ? L'Attrapeur !

─ Oh la la, vous et le Quidditch ! Tout le monde devrait connaître jusqu'au dernier joueur de la Ligue. »

Et, considérant la question close, une de nos étranges coutumes de plus, elle retourne feuilleter l'album.

Au moins c'est clair maintenant, je songe. Sofia est une Sang-de-Bourbe, même si je me demande comment elle a pu passer par Durmstrang sans entendre parler de Viktor Krum.

« Non, je ne vois rien, » fait-elle finalement en refermant l'album et en s'asseyant sur mon lit, où elle me regarde me regarder. « Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de te faire ressembler à la fille blonde. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. D'accord, si elle arrive à ignorer qui est Fleur Delacour en ayant deux de ses enfants sous les yeux quasiment tous les jours, elle a effectivement pu aller à Durmstrang et réussir à ignorer qui était Viktor Krum.

« Parce que c'est une Vélane, alors même avec tes meilleurs sortilèges, tu ne pourrais pas me donner son charme.

─ Oh non, ce n'est pas une Vélane. Les Vélanes sont laides. »

Effectivement, les Vélanes ont la réputation de perdre beaucoup de leur beauté lorsqu'elles sont colères, mais de là à dire qu'elles sont laides…

« D'accord, je corrige, elle est quart de Vélane, mais bon, elle est différente quand même des autres filles. Je peux te dire que je la connais, c'est ma tante.

─ Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

─ De ?

─ D'avoir une tante qui a du sang de créature ? »

J'étais en train de parler plutôt distraitement, en jouant avec l'idée de sortir ma robe et de faire un essayage complet, mais à ces mots je me retourne, prise de fureur.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

─ Mais tu viens de me dire qu'elle est un quart de Vélane. » Sofia semble étonnée par ma véhémence soudaine alors qu'elle vient juste d'insulter un membre de ma famille !

« Et toi, tu dis qu'elle a du sang de créature !

─ Elle _a_ du sang de créature. Je trouve singulier que tu choisisses d'y voir une insulte. »

Je cherche une réplique assassine, qui ne vient pas, parce qu'elle s'assortirait d'un cours sur l'intolérance envers les créatures pensantes et j'ai beau actuellement lui ressembler comme une jumelle, je ne suis pas ma mère pour autant. Sofia s'approche de moi et avec un geste de baguette et un murmure défait les sorts.

« Je te les referai le soir du bal, et ce sera deux Gallions en tout. » Son ton est plus froid que d'habitude, plus sec.

Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi ni comment, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, comme une épreuve.

Je vais à ma malle pour en tirer ma bourse et je donne à ma camarade deux pièces d'or qu'elle met aussitôt dans sa poche.

« Tu sais, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, je pensais que tu étais une personne plus intéressante que ça, Rose. »

Le battant de bois se referme sur ses mots.

D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ?

.

« Rose, ROOOSE ! »

Je m'arrête immédiatement et fait demi-tour, en souriant d'avance. J'oublie Sofia et l'étrange discussion, alors que Scorpius arrive à mon niveau, en respirant lourdement d'avoir couru.

« Merlin, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu, se plaint-il en réajustant son écharpe.

─ Oui, je dis en riant, depuis ce matin ! Tu te souviens, tu as essayé de m'assommer en classe de Défense.

─ Mais je devais essayer de t'assommer ! C'était pour tester ton Bouclier ! » Il proteste, et je ris encore, absolument heureuse de l'avoir là, parce que moi aussi j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Ces derniers temps, et en dehors de deux soirées pique-niques dans les cuisines que nous nous sommes offerts, dès que nous sommes ensembles, Mila apparait. J'adore Mila, et j'adore Scorpius. Mais d'une certaine manière, je ne suis pas sûre d'adorer MilaEtScorpius. (*****)

« On va où, au fait ? » me demande-t-il alors que je dépasse la cour intérieure où il fait froid pour m'aventurer dans le parc où, sans l'abri éphémère des murs du patio, le vent s'en donne à cœur joie et où il fait définitivement plus que froid. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me plaignais de la douceur du temps et que j'attendais avec impatience qu'il neige !

« Moi je vais aux serres, je dois vérifier un truc sur ma dionée, elle est malade. Et toi ?

─ Et bien je t'accompagne. »

Il y a comme un instant de gêne, chose qu'il n'y a jamais eu entre nous, du moins pas depuis notre première année, et tout à coup il déclare : « On m'a dit que tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier pour le bal.

─ _Mila_ t'a dit, je corrige tranquillement. Et non, je n'ai pas de cavalier.

─ Et personne ne… Parce que je connais quelqu'un qui…

─ Scorpius, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me proposer de m'organiser un rendez-vous parce que je t'arrache les yeux.

─ Tu l'as bien fait pour Mila et moi !

─ Mais c'est totalement différent.

─ Et en quoi ?

─ Parce que je le dis. Et parce que je suis sûre de mon goût, mais pas autant du tien. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour le prendre à témoin de l'infinie patience dont il fait montre. Cela dit, vu les nuages, je doute que le ciel puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

« Je peux encore dire à Mila que j'y vais avec toi, tente-t-il un peu timidement.

─ Scorpius, tu fais ça, et pendant que elle, elle t'arrache les yeux, moi je te les fais bouffer. Et pas forcément par l'orifice du haut. Je ne veux pas aller au bal accompagnée.

─ Je ne comprends pas. »

Je renifle dédaigneusement. « Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es un garçon. »

Une pause, il choisit sagement de ne pas s'engager dans cette discussion avec moi, puis il me dit, comme avec hésitation : « Tu sais, Mila est une chouette fille.

─ Je sais. J'ai bon goût, je te dis.

─ On a beaucoup parlé elle et moi ces derniers temps.

─ Je sais, je répète. Elle me raconte tout, elle. »

En même temps, il faut bien un sujet de conversation pendant l'Histoire de la Magie, parce que sinon, il ne reste plus qu'à dormir. La Métamorphose et la Défense, les cours que je partage avec Scorpius, sont moins propices à la discussion.

« Et je pensais, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, de lui demander d'être ma petite amie, le soir du bal.

─ Oh, elle adorera ça, c'est très romantique ! »

J'ignore le « si ça ne te dérange pas » tout comme j'ai toujours consciencieusement ignoré que Scorpius, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, a toujours été un peu amoureux de moi.

Scorpius et moi nous sommes devenus amis en première année, par une espèce d'inertie.

J'étais une Weasley à Serpentard, lui un Malfoy à Poufsouffle, autant dire que nos camarades de maison ne se pressaient pas forcément au portillon pour nous connaître. Dans mon dortoir, nous n'étions que trois filles, et Melanie et Desde étaient déjà amies, se connaissant depuis l'enfance. Quant aux garçons de mon année, ils sont six, je ne les intéressais pas vraiment à l'époque. (Quant à savoir si je les intéresse plus aujourd'hui, sachant que deux d'entre eux m'ont proposé de les accompagner au bal parce qu'ils n'avaient personne non plus et que c'était toujours mieux que d'y aller seul, je crois pouvoir répondre que non.)

Chez les Poufsouffles aussi, ils étaient en nombre impair, alors sans trop de surprise, quand les professeurs ordonnaient aux élèves de se mettre en binôme, c'était Scorpius et moi qui nous retrouvions seuls. Cette année-là, Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient en commun trois matières, Histoire de la Magie, Potions et Sortilèges. Autant l'Histoire n'est pas une matière qui nécessite de partenaire, sauf éventuellement pour vous réveiller si vos ronflements sont trop sonores et les sortilèges à ce niveau ont uniquement pour cible des objets, autant les Potions se font traditionnellement par deux.

Réunir un Malfoy et une Weasley autour d'un chaudron, avec accès à des couteaux et autres armes (un coup de planche à découper bien ajusté peut sûrement briser une nuque) était potentiellement explosif, et sans doute qu'avec nos pères respectifs, cela aurait abouti à un massacre en règle, mais de notre côté, après quelques tâtonnements incertains et malgré une bonne dose de méfiance, nous sommes assez vite devenus amis.

Scorpius est quelqu'un de calme et posé, très différent de moi. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça a fonctionné, ou peut-être parce que comme moi, encore plus que moi qui avait tout de même la plupart de mes cousins à Poudlard, il se sentait seul et déraciné.

A la fin de l'année, je me sentais presque tout à fait à ma place à Serpentard et Scorpius était devenu mon meilleur ami.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Albus fut invité à passer une semaine chez Michaël Thomas, avec qui il s'entendait comme larrons en foire, encore mieux qu'avec Fred, et Astoria Malfoy et Padma Thomas étant amies depuis de longues années, Scorpius aussi avait été convié. Je ne sais pas trop comme ces trois-là sont devenus amis aussi vite, j'aime à penser que j'y suis pour quelque chose, mais ça a sans doute plutôt à voir avec les caractères d'Albus et de Scorpius, qui sont tous les deux du genre conciliants, et puis Michaël le connaissait déjà bien.

Bref, au voyage de la rentrée suivante, Albus et Michaël invitaient Scorpius dans leur compartiment, au plus grand déplaisir de Fred d'ailleurs, et profitant du titre d'amie et de celui de cousine, je m'incrustais sans vergogne. Nous avions passé un bon voyage et j'avais découvert qu'Albus, Michaël et Scorpius partageaient désormais des références auxquelles j'étais, et resterais toute ma vie, étrangère : les dialogues de films. (C'est juste atroce… Ils se lancent des phrases sans queue ni tête, sans rapport les unes avec les autres, et ils explosent soudain de rire comme s'ils venaient de tomber sur la blague de l'année.)

L'arrivée du père de Scorpius comme professeur et directeur de la maison de Serpentard cette année-là se fit sans trop de heurts, ou en tout cas sans aucun dont j'eusse pris conscience à l'époque. Malgré sa réputation sulfureuse d'ancien Mangemort, il avait eu l'aval du Conseil d'Administration, dont faisait partie Harry Potter lui-même, et sans être populaire, je pense qu'il ne le sera jamais, il devint vite évident que c'était un professeur compétent, plutôt sévère qu'amusant, mais scrupuleusement impartial.

Mon amitié avec Scorpius n'en fut pas affectée. Je le plaignais d'avoir son père en guise de professeur, et le professeur Malfoy ne manifestait envers moi ou envers un autre membre du clan Weasley-Potter la moindre animosité particulière, comme je dus en assurer Papa quelque chose comme mille fois. Il était froid, mais il l'était avec tout le monde, même, d'après ce que m'en disait Albus qui cette année-là avait Métamorphose en commun avec les Poufsouffles, avec son propre fils.

Cette année-là, j'avais Botanique avec les Serdaigles et c'est suite à un projet en commun que je devins plus proche de Mila, même si je ne suis jamais devenue jamais aussi complice avec elle qu'avec Scorpius.

A tout prendre, et en dehors de mes cousins, et de Neville, ce sont vraiment mes personnes préférées du château alors je suis plutôt contente de les voir ensembles, mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'être de trop quand nous sommes tous les trois. Avant je les voyais séparément et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que trois font parfois... et bien un de trop.

Nous arrivons enfin à la serre nº4, et je crois que c'est avec un même plaisir que Scorpius et moi nous pénétrons dans l'atmosphère chaude et moite de l'habitacle, même si je sais que ressortir n'en sera que plus pénible.

Il n'y a personne en vue, et je m'approche de ma dionée, en évitant avec soin les autres plantes, même si normalement, il ne devrait y en avoir aucune de vraiment dangereuse dans cette serre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » me demande Scorpius en observant curieusement la plante. Seule parmi ses consœurs, dont je suppose que l'une est à Scorpius, toutes d'un vert sain et resplendissant, la mienne a une couleur marron tirant sur le jaune.

« Elle a mangé le Boursouflet de Melanie.

─ Elle a quoi ?

─ Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas entendu. D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec un Boursouflet à son âge et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à l'emmener en classe ?

─ Merlin et il va bien ?

─ Aussi bien qu'on peut je suppose, digéré vivant par une plante carnivore.

─ Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas sorti de là ?

─ Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue tout de suite, gros malin ! C'est plus tard, Melanie a commencé à pleurnicher qu'elle ne le retrouvait pas, et lorsque Neville m'a demandé le lendemain ce qu'il s'était passé avec ma dionée, on a été la voir, et elle avait cette tête-là. Il y avait des marques de griffures à l'intérieur de la bouche et des poils mauves pris dans les dents. Donc je suppose que cette saleté de Boursouflet crapahutait par-là, et qu'elle l'a mangé.

─ Mais c'est affreux ! Et Melanie, elle en dit quoi ?

─ Parce que tu crois que j'ai été lui raconter l'histoire ? Je vais sûrement récolter un D, sinon un T, tu te rends compte, je dois être genre la première élève à qui Neville aura jamais collé un T, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir en plus une camarade ivre de vengeance sur le dos.

─ Elle doit avoir de la peine, tu sais.

─ Scorpius, arrête de faire ton Poufsouffle. Non décidément, je ne crois pas qu'elle va survivre. Tu parles d'une tuile ! Déjà qu'avec mes retenues avec ton père, c'était limite, mais maintenant avec ce D qui va torpiller ma moyenne de Botanique, je peux définitivement dire adieu à un badge de préfète.

─ C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? » me demande-t-il d'un ton scandalisé, encore ému par le sort du Boursouflet qui, je l'admets, est peut-être la vraie victime de l'histoire.

« Et si on en faisait manger à toutes les autres dionées ? » je demande avec espoir. « Elles tomberaient toutes malades, et tout le monde aurait une moyenne de merde.

─ Rose.

─ Juste celles des filles de Serpentard alors.

─ Rose !

─ Scorpius, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es amoureux ou quoi, mais tu n'as plus aucun sens de l'humour.

─ Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu plaisantes. »

Je ne lui dis pas que, sans aller jusqu'à sacrifier trois innocents Boursouflets, j'envisage effectivement sérieusement la question.

Dehors, le vent d'hiver souffle des flocons de neige en rafale, et on aperçoit à peine la silhouette massive du château. C'est comme si, bien au chaud dans notre serre et avec un tas de plantes carnivores, nous étions seuls au monde. Je souris à mon meilleur ami qui après une hésitation me sourit en retour. Tout est si simple quand je suis avec Scorpius.

.

* * *

><p>(<strong>*<strong>) Cette notation n'est pas de moi, mais je ne me souviens plus dans quelle fanfiction je l'ai croisée. Juste que c'était une excellente fanfiction. Bref, rendons à César...

* * *

><p><em>Alors de verre ou de vair, les pantoufles ? Et bien on va dire que Hermione et Ron ont choisi pour leur fille une version édulcorée des frères Grimm, ou la version Disney, et donc ce sera verre, sans controverse possible. Et oui je sais, pauvre Boursouflet, c'est lui qui a payé le prix des frustrations de ce chapitre... Le prochain, le bal. Ou presque.<em>


	7. Partie 7

Vous voyez **le rating M**, là ? Il n'est pas là du tout pour faire joli. Le sujet central sont des relations sexuelles (certes consenties) entre une élève mineure de moins de quinze ans et son professeur, ce qui est illégal dans à peu près tous les pays. Pas de lemon, parce que mine de rien la charte l'interdit et que de toutes manières, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et je rappelle que ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent…

Merci à **Lou Celestial** et à **Joy April** pour vos reviews !

Et encore merci à** Lou Celestial** pour avoir relu cette histoire. S'il reste des fautes, c'est moi parce que j'ai encore modifié le texte après qu'elle soit passée avec son plumeau à fautes.

Cette histoire vient d'un défi lancé par Claaire (id : 1766206) sur un Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley se déroulant durant les années scolaires de cette dernière à Poudlard alors qu'il serait son professeur de Potions. J'ai juste changé ce dernier élément, puisque Draco Malfoy n'est pas professeur de Potions mais de Métamorphose.

En espérant que cette histoire lui plaise et en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture ! (Et avec ce chapitre, 100k mots de publiés /o/ Champagne les enfants ! Cette histoire dépasse d'ailleurs les 25k. Un quart à elle toute seule !)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Maman, j'ai un amant**

_Partie 7_

.

.

Le bal commence dans quelques heures.

Je ne suis pas nerveuse.

Et même si je l'étais, je ne l'admettrai pas, donc, ce serait du pareil au même.

Histoire de faire quelque chose, je vérifie une fois de plus ma malle et les quelques cadeaux que j'ai acheté à Pré-Au-Lard le week-end dernier.

Louis, plus ou moins aidé par James, a finalement fait passer les circulaires, et je suppose qu'entre deux séances « physiques », Merlin quelle image mentale, c'est Louis ! il s'est occupé du reste. James m'a dit que Percy lui avait acheté un livre très récent et très novateur sur l'arithmancie. Puis il a lâché une bordée de jurons, parce qu'il venait d'utiliser le mot novateur et il fallait bien rétablir l'équilibre cosmique.

Ou parce que Lily venait d'embrasser Wilfried King sous ses yeux juste pour l'emmerder.

(James a une théorie comme quoi il a quelque chose à dire sur ce que sa sœur fait d'elle-même sous prétexte qu'il est son grand frère.)

(Lily n'est pas d'accord _du tout_.)

Nous partons demain, sauf les chanceux, ou les malchanceux, tout dépend du point de vue, qui restent à Poudlard pour Noël.

Je referme ma malle. Sans surprise, tout est en ordre. Tout l'était déjà il y a une heure, personne n'y a touché depuis donc ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Le bal débute à sept heures et il n'est que quatre heures.

Trois heures à ne rien faire si ce n'est regarder ma malle, ma robe, qui me va comme un gant et qui attend sagement pendue à un cintre que je l'enfile, et le ciel de mon lit.

Par ennui, je m'intéresse à Sofia, qui s'occupe d'une de ses « clientes ». Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi mais elle a pu convaincre Aidan Pucey, le préfet de septième année et préfet-en-chef cette année, de laisser entrer des non-Serpentards dans la maison. Sans doute Daisy, sa petite amie, une Serdaigle, y est-elle pour quelque chose.

En attendant, dehors près de la porte de la salle commune, qui reste tout de même fermée, Anne fait le valet de pied, avec une liste de noms. Je trouve que nos camarades prennent très bien l'arrivée de tant d'intruses.

C'est vrai que la plupart sont de toutes manières de leur famille, des amies ou même des petites-amies.

Mais tout de même, nous sommes des Serpentards ! Nous aimons le secret et le mystère. Que dirait le noble Salazar de voir la salle commune transformée en salle d'attente pour un salon esthétique ?

(Difficile à dire. D'un côté, c'est un moyen original de soutirer de l'argent, mais de l'autre, c'est quand même ouvrir nos portes à l'ennemi.)

(De toute manière, Salazar était un connard qui a planqué un Basilic dans l'école.)

(Même si je suis sûre que c'était totalement justifié dans le contexte.)

Bref, moi, je ne le prends pas bien du tout ! C'est une invasion. D'accord, ça a peut-être à voir avec la manière dont m'a traitée Sofia cette semaine. Je veux dire, elle n'a jamais été chaleureuse, mais là, elle était juste… indifférente. Comme elle l'est d'habitude avec Melanie et Desde.

Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore.

Je suis rancunière.

Je ne suis pas nerveuse.

Et je m'ennuie.

Je ne peux même pas faire de sieste, la potion de Madame Pomfresh que je trouve tous les soirs sur ma table de nuit m'aide effectivement à dormir et je n'ai plus d'heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Merlin, pour me distraire, j'envisage de faire mes devoirs ! Ou même de dire à Melanie, qui continue de se désespérer, ce qu'il est vraiment advenu de Lundi, son Boursouflet. (D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense, plus je suis convaincue que c'est un suicide. La pauvre bête s'appelait Lundi, le pire jour de la semaine, et il appartenait à Melanie Bletchey. Ça me semble deux raisons largement suffisantes pour vouloir se faire manger vivant par une dionée.)

Il n'y a pas à dire, Sofia est douée. Je veux dire, elle est plutôt bonne en classe, particulièrement en Sortilèges, mais là, c'est d'un tout autre niveau. Cela fait près de deux semaines qu'elle passe tout son temps libre à modeler des visages, à maquiller et à coiffer ses clientes afin de savoir d'avance ce qu'elles désirent, et ça ne lui prend donc que quelques coups de baguette pour transformer n'importe quel vilain petit canard en cygne.

Tous les paiements ont été faits d'avance, prudence est mère de sûreté, et je me demande combien elle a engrangé. Un beau tas si j'en juge par le défilé dans notre chambre, même si je ne sais pas si elle fait un tarif unique.

Je suppose que non. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir deux Gallions à dépenser pour ça, si ?

Sur le lit de Desde, elle et Melanie rient et parlent frénétiquement de je-ne-sais-quoi, sans doute de leur cavalier respectif, et pour une fois, je regrette d'avoir pris le parti de Clara l'année passée. Sans cela, je pourrais aller les rejoindre et parler avec elles de n'importe quoi, et me distraire.

Ou sinon, je peux juste être une peste.

« Au fait, Melanie, puisque nous partons demain, tu as réussi à récupérer Lundi ? » je demande à très haute voix.

Desde me lance un regard farouche alors que le sourire de son amie se fane immédiatement et que ses yeux deviennent soudain très brillants et elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Ça ne me fait pas autant rire que ça devrait. Desde s'approche de moi, furieuse.

« Tu sais Weasley, c'est pas parce que tu n'as personne pour aller au bal que tu dois être une pétasse avec tout le monde !

─ Oh c'est bon, ce n'est qu'un Boursouflet. Elle a 14 ans !

─ Et bien il compte pour elle. Tu vois, son grand-père le lui a offert un lundi, ouais, c'est de là que vient son nom, et c'est tout sauf original mais ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu alors elle suppose qu'il est juste entré dans une boutique et a demandé un cadeau pour sa petite fille, sans préciser son âge. Et tu sais quoi, moins de deux semaines après, il était mort. Il n'avait recontacté sa famille que parce qu'il était au stade terminal de sa maladie.

─ Oh, » je dis platement, parce que qu'est-ce qu'on peut répondre à ça ? Une affreuse bouffée de culpabilité me monte à la tête. Pendant un instant, je me demande si je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer, ce qui serait le summum du ridicule. Je cherche un truc à dire, j'envisage même d'aller tout confesser à Melanie en lui demandant pardon et puis je croise les yeux clairs de Desde.

Qui visiblement a du mal à ne pas exploser de rire.

« Son grand-père va très bien, il prend le frais à Azkaban comme il dit, et l'autre de toutes manières, elle ne l'a jamais connu. T'es pas la seule à savoir appuyer où ça fait mal, Weasley. »

SA-LO-PE.

Mais touché quand même.

« La prochaine fois, je déclare sur un ton que j'essaie de rendre le plus neutre possible, fais mariner la sauce plus longtemps. Je veux dire, un peu plus et j'aurai été lui demander pardon. »

Desde hausse les épaules, comme si cela lui était indifférent, mais je sens d'ici qu'elle regrette.

Pour ma part, je suis suffisamment agacée, okay et peut-être affectée parce que la famille, c'est toujours un sujet sensible pour les Weasley, que je me lève et descend dans la salle commune en quête de quelque chose à faire qui me fera oublier la récente conversation et le bal du même coup. Je cherche les boucles blondes et la figure moutonnière de Clara, mais rien. Je ne vais quand même pas aller la débusquer dans son dortoir !

Alors en rage, je quitte la salle commune, et comme ce sera la dernière fois que j'en aurai l'occasion et que je veux tout de même éviter ce T en Botanique, je me dirige vers les serres.

C'est sans doute un des jours les plus froids que l'on ait eu mais c'est un froid sec, bien plus supportable que ces grandes bouffées de vent neigeux qui ont duré presque toute la semaine et qui en quelques secondes semblaient vous enfermer dans un cocon de gel.

Il y a peu de monde dans le parc, même si certains parmi les plus jeunes profitent tout de même de la neige et que j'entends des clameurs du côté du stade de Quidditch. Peut-être un match improvisé. J'envisage un instant d'aller voir, mais je me rappelle ma dionée et reprend ma marche vers la serre nº4.

Il y a quelqu'un, une grande silhouette penchée sur les plantes et pendant une brève seconde, je me dis que c'est peut-être le professeur Malfoy, mais c'est Neville (ce qui est cent mille fois plus logique) et je suis à la fois soulagée et contrariée.

« Ah, Rose ! Bonjour ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu te préoccupes pour ta dionée. A moins que tu n'aies donné rendez-vous à un amoureux ? »

Je ris et m'approche de lui. Il est précisément en train de s'intéresser à Badge. Je lui ai donné un nom en espérant que ça la motive à survivre. Et oui, je l'ai appelée Badge et j'ose me moquer de Melanie et de son Lundi.

Elle n'a pas l'air en grande forme, mais elle vit. A moins qu'elle n'agonise.

Difficile à dire, je ne suis pas experte en dionée.

Neville, qui lui l'est, a l'air tout aussi perplexe que moi.

« Il faudra que je demande à ton oncle de quoi sont fait les Boursouflets. C'est vraiment la première fois que je vois une réaction pareille. Je veux dire, j'en ai vu une digérer en partie une baguette magique. Bon, maintenant, elle crache du feu, il y avait du ventricule de dragon dans cette baguette, mais ça !

─ Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer un hibou ?

─ Pas besoin, nous nous verrons pendant les fêtes. »

Neville est un invité habituel de Godric's Hollow. C'est le parrain de James, d'ailleurs.

« Mais toi Rose, comment vas-tu ? » Le ton concerné est sincère, et c'est pour ça que je retiens un soupir de pure exaspération. « Ma porte t'es toujours ouverte si tu as envie de venir discuter, tu sais. »

Décidément. Entre la sienne, celle de Pomfresh et celle de McGonagall, ça va finir par en faire des courants d'air. Je ne m'étonne plus du nombre de rhumes qu'on attrape dans ce château.

« J'ai beaucoup regretté de ne pas t'avoir à Gryffondor, après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, tu sais. Oh je n'ai rien contre le professeur Malfoy… » Il a un petit rire gêné, incapable de mentir. « Bon je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais j'étais surtout inquiet qu'il ne sache pas gérer la situation.

─ Neville, je proteste en l'appelant par son prénom, ce que j'évite de faire d'habitude.

─ Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon soir. Après tout, il y a le bal ! Alors, avec qui y vas-tu ?

─ Avec personne. »

Il a l'air surpris, sincèrement.

« Tiens, j'aurai pensé que Scorpius Malfoy…

─ Il y va avec Mila Davies.

─ Oh. Et aucun autre garçon ne t'a invitée ?

Je soupire. « Au total quatre, tous en me précisant qu'ils m'invitaient parce qu'il valait mieux y aller avec moi que tout seul.

─ Ce n'était pas forcément vrai, tu sais.

─ De ?

─ Qu'ils voulaient y aller avec toi juste pour ne pas y aller seuls. Les garçons de ton âge sont très maladroits quand il s'agit d'exprimer un sentiment.

─ Et en grandissant, ça change ? »

Je le taquine, parce qu'il est terriblement facile de taquiner Neville, surtout si comme moi, on le connait depuis l'enfance. Même ses élèves taquinent Neville, ceux de sixième et septième année l'appelant d'ailleurs ouvertement Nev, ce qui fait frémir la bouche de McGonagall à chaque fois.

Tout le monde adore Neville, il a l'air si ouvert, si tranquille. Presque insignifiant parfois, quand par exemple il joue les serveurs au Chaudron Baveur pendant les vacances pour rendre service à Hannah, et prend gaiement des ordres, et des pourboires, de ses élèves.

Parfois, et ce sont souvent des Sang-de-Bourbes alors ils ne savent pas, ils ne peuvent pas savoir (mais j'ai quand même envie de leur écraser mon poing sur la figure), certains disent en se moquant que Neville n'a pas vraiment la prestance pour diriger Gryffondor dont le symbole est le courage.

Pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, quand tout le monde a cru Harry mort, Neville est le premier à s'être dressé devant Voldemort, alors que la guerre était perdue, et il a refusé de le rejoindre et de se soumettre.

Je n'ai jamais vu de Voldemort que son portrait, il a tout de même peuplé bon nombres de mes cauchemars d'enfant, et pourtant je savais qu'il était mort.

Neville avait dix-sept ans. Bientôt l'âge de James, qui ne pense qu'à deux choses, les filles et le Quidditch, déjà l'âge de Louis qui ne sait pas comment il va dire à ses parents qu'il préfère les garçons. Une tout autre époque, je suppose.

(Oh, et il y a aussi une autre histoire à propos de prophétie, de l'autre Élu et d'avoir tué Nagini avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor mais je suis apparemment trop jeune pour cette version-là. Connards d'adultes avec leurs secrets. Qu'ils les gardent.)

Je regarde son profil un peu mou alors qu'il caresse presque tendrement les feuilles de Badge, comme on le ferait d'une amie malade, et je me demande à quoi ressemblent les cauchemars de Neville.

« En grandissant… » me répond-t-il finalement et il me faut un instant pour me rappeler de quoi nous parlions exactement. Ah oui, des garçons. « Ça change, je suppose. Après tout, j'ai réussi à demander Hannah en mariage sans m'évanouir… » Il se penche vers moi avec un air de conspirateur et ajoute « Ceci dit, heureusement que j'étais à genoux parce que sinon je crois que je me serais écroulé quand même. »

Et je ris, un peu envieuse de Hannah, parce qu'apparemment, l'envie, c'est une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité que j'ai récemment développé, et je me dis que j'aimerai que l'homme de ma vie ressemble un peu à Neville.

« Tout ça pour dire que parmi les garçons qui t'ont invitée, même s'ils prétendaient que c'était juste plus pratique, il y avait sûrement quelque chose derrière. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« C'est trop tard de toutes manières. Alors pour Badge…

─ Badge ?

─ Ma dionée. Je l'appelle comme ça… Pour l'encourager à aller mieux…

─ Merlin, tu lui as donné un nom ? »

Voyant ma mine indignée, ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça non plus, il sourit.

« C'est juste que je croyais que j'étais le seul à faire ce genre de choses. Tu sais, avec tous les efforts que tu fais, et comme je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute s'il a mangé le Boursouflet de Melanie, je pense que je vais être obligé de te mettre la moyenne. »

D'accord. J'aime Neville. C'est mon professeur préféré, mon adulte préféré du monde entier !

« D'ailleurs, elle l'a bien pris ? Elle n'a pas eu trop de peine ? Je devrais lui enlever des points pour l'avoir emmené en classe, mais vu les conséquences, ce serait vraiment sans cœur de ma part.

─ Et bien… Je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit. »

Il prend un air plus sévère, qui ne lui va pas du tout. « Rose, un peu de courage ! Ce ne sera pas agréable, mais elle doit le savoir.

─ C'est facile à dire, je grogne. Je partage mon dortoir avec elle, moi. Et puis le courage, à Serpentard…

Neville secoue la tête. « Pas de cliché ! Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Si tu lui dis avant le départ de demain, tu auras un A. Sinon, et bien tu me décevras.

─ Mais j'aurai quand même mon A ?

─ Est-ce que cela importe vraiment ? »

(Oui !)

Je soupire. « Non, je suppose que non. Très bien, je lui dirai. Mais demain matin. Comme ça elle ne tentera pas de me tuer cette nuit et elle aura toutes les vacances pour se calmer.

─ Ou pour trouver un plan infaillible pour t'assassiner et s'en sortir en toute impunité ?

─ Hey, je proteste, je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de cliché ? »

A nouveau, nous rions, et nous passons l'heure suivante à discuter et il m'emmène d'ailleurs dans la serre nº8 pour me montrer certains de ses exemplaires les plus rares ou les plus dangereux, dont la fameuse dionée cracheuse de flammes. Peut-être que la Botanique n'est pas juste une matière sympa parce que Neville l'enseigne.

En tout cas, sa présence m'apaise, James a de la chance de l'avoir pour parrain, et quand je regarde ma montre, il est presque six heures.

« Le bal ! Allez Rose, va te préparer ! En espérant que tu trouves ton prince charmant ce soir tout de même. »

J'en ai fermement l'intention, mais ça, je ne peux pas lui dire.

Je vole plus que je ne cours vers les cachots, où Anne a fini de servir de portier, ce qui signifie, je suppose, que Sofia ne s'occupe plus que des filles de Serpentard, et je monte dans notre dortoir.

Effectivement, je reconnais une sixième année, Maïa Urquhart qui se fait légèrement raccourcir le nez et, je ne rêve pas, agrandir la poitrine ! Je ne savais pas que Sofia pouvait faire ça ! Finalement, elle la maquille et la coiffe d'un coup de baguette, et c'est si bien assorti à sa robe et aux bijoux qu'elle porte que je me dis qu'il doit y avoir plus que de la magie derrière. Maïa repart, beaucoup plus belle qu'à l'arrivée, même si j'espère que son cavalier ne sera pas trop déçu quand il comprendra que ses seins sont nettement plus petits au naturel. Les sortilèges, elle nous en a prévenues, prendront fin à minuit. Elle a trop lu de contes de fées.

« Rose, me dit-elle sans me regarder en attendant que l'élève suivante monte, je peux te faire maintenant, si tu veux. »

A nouveau cette voix froide, comme si… Comme si je ne sais pas, et ça m'agace.

« Je vais prendre une douche rapide d'abord. Et me laver les cheveux. »

Sofia a un claquement de langue, elle connait mes cheveux et n'a visiblement pas envie de se coltiner la version humide, mais j'ai transpiré dans les serres et je sens la sueur.

Je veux sentir la sueur ce soir mais pour une tout autre raison.

« Fais vite. »

Dans la petite salle de bain, Melanie occupe une des douches, et je me rappelle sans plaisir la promesse que j'ai faite à Neville. Il m'a eue par les sentiments ! Autant pour la noblesse des Gryffondors.

Je me glisse dans l'autre habitacle et commence à me savonner vigoureusement la peau et les cheveux. Ils vont être plein de nœuds. Mais puisque je t'ai payée Sofia, ce soir, c'est ton problème.

J'entends Melanie sortir et se sécher, et quelques minutes plus tard, je me rince et sort à mon tour.

J'arrive les cheveux encore humides dans la chambre, et enfile une robe de chambre en attendant que Sofia ait le temps de s'occuper de moi.

Elle congédie une septième année, Nysa Deauclaire, et se tourne vers nous.

Elle a utilisé sa magie tout l'après-midi, et elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement fatiguée. Simplement pressée d'en finir. Est-ce que cette fille est seulement humaine ? Quelle endurance !

« Rose, c'est ton cas le plus compliqué, alors tu passeras en dernier. »

Melanie et Desde pouffent, alors que si objectivement Desdemona est plus jolie que moi, Melanie, malgré ses très beaux cheveux noirs a un visage plutôt carré et masculin, et bon disons-le carrément, moche. Sur un mec, ça irait, mais sur une fille c'est juste... laid.

Je regarde Sofia s'occuper des mes camarades, comme hypnotisée, en me disant que décidément, je veux savoir d'où elle tient ces sortilèges. Melanie en est devenue presque belle ! C'est à n'y pas croire. Quant à Desde, elle rayonne, et avec sa robe rose et vaporeuse, elle a quelque chose de féerique. Peut-être que Sofia aurait vraiment été capable de me transformer en Vélane.

Finalement, je m'assois à mon tour sur le tabouret où d'innombrables popotins se sont assis tout au long de l'après-midi, et, fermant les yeux sur l'ordre de Sofia, je sens à nouveau les charmes qui picotent sur ma peau et cette curieuse sensation dans mes cheveux, même si c'est beaucoup plus rapide cette fois-ci. Je pensais qu'avec mes cheveux mouillés, elle allait galérer, mais j'ai presque l'impression de les sentir s'assouplir d'eux-mêmes sous ses doigts alors qu'elle me coiffe d'une main sûre et rapide.

« C'est bon, » dit Sofia au bout d'un temps ridiculement court, et elle me tend un miroir à main afin que je puisse juger moi-même.

La glace me montre le visage d'une autre, mais surtout une coiffure parfaite, et je suis tout simplement folle de jalousie : comment a-t-elle ça fait au juste ? Et si rapidement !

« Tu es bizarre, me dit Melanie. Tu ne te ressembles pas vraiment.

─ A croire que même la magie de Sofia ne peut pas te rendre jolie, » ajoute Desde avec un ricanement.

Je vous emmerde mes chéries mais je n'ai juste pas de temps pour vous ce soir. J'ai des choses autrement plus importantes en tête.

J'ai une représentation à donner. Un public à mettre à genoux. Un homme à faire pleurer.

Ce soir, je joue les fantômes.

.

* * *

><p><em>D'accord, je fangirlise totalement sur Neville. Y'en a c'est Sirius, Draco ou Severus, moi c'est Neville. Sinon le BAL ! Est-ce que j'y arriverai ? Je commence à craindre une attaque de Néo-Mangemorts ou un truc du genre tellement ça tarde à venir. (Comment ça, c'est qu'en fait je ne veux pas l'écrire ? Mais parfaitement, je ne VEUX pas l'écrire. Je ne l'ai jamais nié.) Quoique du coup, ça fait un temps fou qu'on a pas vu Draco...<em>


End file.
